What Are We?
by The gamemann
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have been the best of friends for a while. But they've always had a feeling that there was something deeper between them. Can they understand these new emotions and figure out their relationship? Cover by CoyoteRom
1. Chapter 1

It's the first summer morning in Royal Woods and we begin our story on the most ballistic residents, The Loud House. Lincoln Loud awakens to officially start off his day, which is a very special day for hi-

"I got it from here narrator guy" okay then, proceed.

"The narrator is right, this is special day! It's not only the first day of summer vacation but there's a special deal going on at the game n'grub, and who better then to spend it with than my best friend, Clyde".

He picks up his walkie talkie to call his frie-

"hey, I said I got it from here"

well the readers need to know what exactly you're doing and it would be weird if you were narrating your own actions.

"Oh, okay then, proceed"

alright then, he picks up his walkie talkie and calls his friend Clyde.

"Hey Clyde, ready for an awesome day at the arcade? The first game we should start off with is robot buster 5"

" _Lincoln_ "

"and then we should move on to zombie kicker 2"

" _Lincoln_ "

"and then we'll take a break and have some pizza, gotta keep ourselves energi-"

" _LINCOLN, I can't go. My dads wanted to do a summer in Tahiti, so I'm going to be gone all summer long, so I can't hangout"._

 _"_ What!? But we had somuch planned for summer. Who am I going to hangout with?

" _You still got Liam, Rusty and the gang! I'm sure they'll hangout with you"_

"They're all going to summer camps or going on vacation too!"

 _Well, what about Chandler?"_

They pause for a moment. Then they both say

" **EW** "

" _Sorry for suggesting that. Well what about your sisters? I'm sure they'll hangout with you!"_

"I get enough of my sisters throughout the whole year! Plus I don't think they would care about going to the arcade and reading Ace Savvy comics."

 _"There's always Ronnie Anne!"_

"Ronnie Anne!? I don't know. We always had kind of a weird relationship!"

 _"It can't be any weirder than Lori and Bobby's relationship"_

"What do you mean? Lori and Bobby's is as basic is it gets!"

 _"Yeah, but why would she get with that, when she can have all of this manliness."_ He flexed his nonexistent muscles.

Lincoln pinched the the bridge of his nose.

"You really gotta get over her Clyde."

 _"The heart wants what the heart wants Lincoln."_

"Anyway, I don't really know if she would want to hangout all summer with me."

 _"I mean she does enjoy a lot of the things you enjoy!"_

"That's true!"

 _"Maybe you should try asking her. It's that or you spend the summer bored and with no one to hang."_

"I guess."

 _"Hey don't sweat it. Maybe you'll have astronger bond with her and by the end of summer you'll be best friends...just don't think of replacing me."_ He said in a panicky manner.

"Wouldn't dream of it buddy. Okay, thanks for the help Clyde, I'll see you at the end of summer"

he put the walkie talkie down.

"It's not that I don't like Ronnie Anne, she's cool, kind, and caring even, it's just I keep getting this feeling that there is something weird between us. We haven't had the strongest friendship! She bullied me at first but only because she liked me. I surprised kissed her only to get a black eye in return. I talked bad about her at bonded over having the same problems with Lori and Bobby. I talked bad about her again at Jeán Juan's French Mexican kissed again at the buffet. I dodged her trying to get out of going to a dance and go to the arcade instead only to find out she just wanted to go to the arcade and we had a fun time there. Then there's the egg parenting assignment we had to do, and I just assumed the worst of her thinking she would break the egg. Only to find out how nice she really is. It's just complicated. Maybe it will be fun to hang with did have fun at the arcade before." He picks up his phone and proceeds to call her.

Ronnie Anne picks up the phone.

" _Hey Lincoln, what's up?_

"Hey Ronnie Anne, I was thinking of going to the arcade today andI wanted to know if you wanted to join me."

"Sure, I heard they got the new skullbasher game and I need someone to help me get the high score."

"Cool! I'll come by your house in 20 minutes."

 _"Alright then, see you when you get here. Bye"_

"Bye" he hangs up the phone

"Well that does it for the easy part now the hard part is getting out of the house without my sisters turning into a tornado trying to make me look good for Ronnie Anne."

He proceeded to get dressed in his normal attire of an orange polo shirt and blue jeans and walked out the door to ask his parents if it's okay to go to the arcade. He walked with caution making sure none of his sisters are aware of him and find out about who he's going to hangout with. He made his way down stairs to his parents bedroom and knocked on their door.

"Hey Mom and Dad, is it okay if I go to the arcade."

 _"Sure, are you going with Clyde?" Said his mom_

 _"_ No, I'm going with (in a whispered tone)Ronnie Anne."

 _"Who"_ said his father.

"I said I'm going with (in a whispered tone) Ronnie Anne."

 _"Speak up we can't hear you"_ said his father.

Angrily he shouts. "I SAID I'M GOING WITH RONNIE ANNE!"

Then rumbling can be heard from the top of the steps indicating his doom.

"Oh no"

the sisters poked their heads out at the top of the steps. In unison they shout

 _"YOU'RE GOING WITH RONNIE ANNE!?"_

They ran down making their way to Lincoln.

It was all his sister rushing through trying to get to him. The parents poked their heads out see the commotion.

"This is why I don't like telling them about Ronnie Anne." he prepared for the worst. All 9 of his sisters bombarded him by messing withhis hair, spraying him with perfume, and shoving breath mints in his mouth. He finally had enough and shouted.

"STOP"

All of his sisters came to a halt

"Look I know you mean well but I'm just going to the arcade to hang out with my friend who just happens to be a girl. There is nothing more to it."

 _"But Lincoln this can be such a good opportunity for you to finally tell Ronnie Anne your feelings."_ Said Leni.

"Ronnie Anne doesn't really care about feelings."

 _"Trust me Lincoln, when a girl hangs out with a boy there's usually some feelings involved."_ Said Lori.

 _"Think about it, little bro, you and her playing your games, then as you play, you start getting closer to one another, then before you know it, your in smooch city."_ Said Luna.

"I'm not trying to be in smooch city. I want to be in high score city."

 _"Listen to us Lincoln and you'll SCORE big time with her. Heh heh heh, get it. Said Luan._

 _"Ugh" said everyone except for Lynn Sr._

 _"Hahaha, good one honey"_ said Lynn Sr.

"Look, I just want to have a fun day at the arcade with my friend! I'm trying not think about romance while crushing zombies in zombie kicker 2. Let me just go as I am without having to doll myself up."

" _Fine but don't think there isn't something deeper there. There always is."_ Lori said smugly.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't." He proceeded to walk out the front door and close it behind him. Siblings can be such a pain, can't they?

"You have no idea Narrator, you have no idea."

he started to make his way towards Ronnie Anne's house.

End chapter 1.

* * *

 **AN: This is mainly going to be a story about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship and then trying to figure out where they stand. There won't be many interactions with the families. It's mainly about them talking to each other, figuring things out for themselves. Their will be some moments of them talking to others for some guidance but mostly about how they themselves can tackle these new emotion. The narrator will not have much of presence other then to say who's doing what. They'll interact for comedic effect but that's it. See you in the next chapter.**  
/


	2. Chapter 2

"Cool! I'll come by your house in 20 minutes."

"Alright then, see you when you get here. Bye"

"Bye" Ronnie Anne hungup the phone and proceeded to contemplate the da-

"Who are you?"

I'm the Narrator! I tell people what's goingon in the story.

"Well can I just say what's on my mind instead of some weird-o announcing it."

Sure but I still have to say what's going on in terms of action because you narratoring your own life would be annoying and weird.

"Okay fine, continue."

Thank you. As I was saying she hung up the phone and proceeded to contemplate the day she was going to have.

"Today outta be fun! Just hanging out with Lincoln at the arcade and crushing all the high scores. Things may be kinda weird between us but he's still fun to hangout with. I mean we've even kissed before but that never really stopped us from having fun as 's pretty silly and he makes me laugh, mostly when I humiliate him a little. I honestly like what we have here. It just seems perfect to me. There's no major hang ups, no annoying baggage. It's just a simple friendship."

She got out of her bed and proceeded to start the day. She put on her usual attire of a purple hoodie and dark blue shorts. She walked out of her room and made her way towards the kitchen to have breakfast. She grabbed a box of zombie bran and got the milk from out of the fridge. She poured her a bowl and began to eat. As she was eating, her brother walked in.

 _"Morning nie-nie."_

"Morning Booby"

 _"What are you plans for to day"_ he said as he was grabbing a bowl from out the pantry

"Not much.I'm just hanging with Lincoln at the game n'grub!"

 _"Oooohhhhhh"_ he said playfully. _"Someone's hanging with their beau."_

"What's a beau?"

 _"A boyfriend."_

"Ew, no we're just friends!"

 _"I've heard that one before!"_

"No, I mean it! There's nothing going on between us. We're simply just friends."

 _"Oh yeah, well how come you two kissed at Jeán Juan's?"_

"Hey, he kissed me and it's not like I was enjoying it"

 _"Oh,You looked like you were in heaven, you almost looked like Lori when we-"_

"Ew, that's more information then I needed to or wanted to know"

 _"My point is that you two seem like more than ""just friends.""_ He air quoted.

"Well, that's all we are! Nothing more and nothing less! Besides I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me like that."

 _"I don't know he didn't have to kiss you to apologize. He could've left it at nice words anda friendly hug."_

"Well, his sister told himto use actions instead of words so of course he would go with the biggest action."

 _"Maybe so. But he seemed really into it. I don't think he does something like that whenhe'strying to apologize to his friend Clyde."_

"It wasn't any different from when he kissed me befo-"

She looked upin surprise thatshe let that slip out.

"Dang it"

 _"So he's kissed you before Jeán Juan's? That's all the proof right there! He clearly likes you more than as a friend"_

"It's not like I reciprocated those feelings. I punched him in the eye afterwards."

 _"Oh nie-nie"_ He said looking disappointed.

 _"What did you do after that?"_

"I threw a rock in his window."

 _"WHY?"_

"Don't worry it was open. It had a note on it with my number. Then I threw a steak in there for his eye."

 _"What made you do that?"_

"He was a such nice guy especially after I bullied him I figured the least I could do was give him my number."

 _"Why were you bullying him?"_

"Because I sort of...(in a whispered tone) had a small crush on him."

She said with a blush on her face.

 _"What was that?"_

"(In a whispered tone) I said I had a small crush on him."

 _"One more time"_

"I SAID I HAD A SMALL CRUSH ON HIM"

She shouted.

 _"Ah-ha, I knew it."_

"It was just a tiny, little went away after awhile and now we're just plain friends."

 _"Doesn't mean there aren't lingering feelings between you two. For all you know he wants to be with you."_

"I doubt that. He usually keeps assuming the worst of me! Granted, I haven't given him much reason to trust in me. Besides I like what we have now. There's no complications, no major obligations. Just a simple friendship."

 _"I don't know if he sees it that way. Like you said, he's kissed you twice most guys don't do that with someone they think of as just afriend. He probably thinks there's more to your relationship."_

Ronnie Anne was about to retort but then the door bell rang.

"That's probably him right now."

She got up to answer the door. Bobby looked at her with a sly face, much to her annoyance. As she walked she was thinking to herself.

"Bobby's just crazy, thinking me and Lincoln could be more than what we are. What we have is great! There's no reason to make things complicated. Plus we're only eleven why do we need to make things more difficult by being boyfriend and girlfriend. We can worry about that stuff when we're older. Why mess up a good thing."

She reached the door and opened it to see Lincoln standing there on the porch.

"Hey Linc."

"Hey Ronnie Anne, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just tell Bobby."

She runs back towards the kitchen to let Bobby know.

"Hey Bobby I'm heading out now"

 _"Alright, don't come back with any wedding rings."_

"Shut up."

She walked towards to the door.

"Ready?" Asked Lincoln.

"Ready!" Said Ronnie Anne

They started to make their way towards the game n'grub.

End chapter 2

* * *

 **An: These first two chapters are to establish Ronnie Anne and Lincoln and their stance on their relationship. The next few chapters will be about them just hanging out and bonding with new emotion starting to arise.**

 **Replies**

 **One Nutty Author: I see what you were saying and started correcting the mistake forthis chapter and last for the favorite and the review.**

 **This is my first time writing and I aim to get better as I go along. I appreciate constructive criticism. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln made their way to the game n'grub. It's about a 30 minute walk, so they had some time to converse with each other.

"So, how have things been with you?" Lincoln asked.

"Eh, same old same old. Haven't had much happen since school let out, but I'm not complaining. Anything new with you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just the usual. My sisters are just as happy for summer vacation as I am. I'm just mad Clyde is gonna be gone all summer. I had so much planned!" Lincoln whined.

"Well, you don't have to cancel your plans, I don't have anything planned for summer. My mom was considering sending me to summer camp but I managed to talk her out of it. I was mostly gonna hangout at my house and visit the skatepark, but I can help you with whatever you have planned." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"That's great! I didn't want a whole year of planning to go to waste and it's better to do it with someone instead of all alone." Lincoln stated.

"A whole year!? What exactly did you have planned?" She asked.

"Well, let's see." He began.

He stops to pull out a little folded piece of paper and unfolds it, revealing it to be a gigantic piece of paper with a list. Ronnie Anne looks shocked at the size of the list.

"Geez, you have way too much free time on your hands! I'm doubtful you would've finished this list even with Clyde." She said.

"It not like I have that much free time. I came up with this whenever I got home from school." He said.

"And how many hours did you spend on this everyday?" She inquired.

"About 3...hours...a...day. Aw man I really did spend too much time on this." Lincoln realized.

"Well, don't sweat it we'll just trim it down and just do the most fun activities, like this one" she pointed. "Go to the beach, or this one, visit the new aquarium that just opened."

He started to fold the paper back up and he and Ronnie Anne continued to walk.

"I didn't take you for the aquatics type." He inferred.

"What makes you say that? She asked.

"The first things you pointed out was the aquarium and and the beach!" Lincoln concluded.

"I just like the ocean! Is that a problem?" She asked defensively.

"No, I just like getting to know more about you. Especially since we're going to be hanging out all summer." Lincoln stated with a smile.

"Oh." she said with a light blush on her face. "I don't know what to say to that and don't know why that made me blush." She thought to herself

They continued walking and conversing amongst themselves.

* * *

They finally reached their destination. Gus' Game n'grub. The closest and cheapest arcade in all of royal woods. The food wasn't the best but it didn't matter in their minds. All that mattered was the games, and there was a whole plethora of games to play. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne entered the building ready to start destroying people's high scores.

"So which game should we start off with?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"I say we start small. Let's warm up with robot crusher 5 and work our way up to the mother of all games, Never Again, the game that has broken the will of the best gamers and made them say never again to gaming." Lincoln stated.

"Okay, cool! I'll get us some tokens." She said making her way towards the token machine. She put 20 dollars in and got them a whole day's worth of tokens.

"This should last us for the day as long as we don't go dying too much." She thought to herself. She walked back towards Lincoln, who was standing in front of the robot crusher 5 cabinet.

"You ready to do this partner?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." He answered.

They put their tokens in the machine and began to play. The game was a simple side scrolling beat'em up. There were two buff red and blue characters on screen, Lincoln was red and Ronnie Anne was blue. The level was a dystopian future with destroyed buildings and streets. The two made their way down the street. As they walked, robots began walking out towards them and started to attack.

"Eat my fists of justice, robot scum." Lincoln said.

"Watch out" Ronnie Anne said.

Some robots began falling out of the sky and attacking them. That wasn't enough to stop our heroes. There were power ups and weapons for them to pick up and use. Lincoln picked up a chainsaw and Ronnie Anne picked up a strength booster, this made it all the more easy for them. They mowed down all their enemies with ease until they made their way to the first boss. It was a giant mechanized monster truck with flames shooting out of its exhaust pipes.

"Does this chump really think he can take us on?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Lincoln stated.

They began to destroy the boss by hitting it and dodging all of its attacks. They beat it down to its last percentage of health then, together, they dealt the final blow. The boss had tiny explosions covering its body until it completely blew up and the level completion music played.

"Piece of cake!" Ronnie Anne stated.

"He was no match for us! We're gonna own this game!" Lincoln stated.

The continued playing for a whole 30 minutes. They dominated every level with absolute ease, not dying once, with a very strong high score. They made it to the final boss of the game, which was a giant robotic brain with robot tentacles that controls all the robots. The brain summoned robot minions to help it. They started their assault on the brain and hitting it from every angle possible while trying to avoid all the minions. They finally started taking damage from the brains attacks.

"Aw man, they finally landed a hit!" Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, these guys are going down." Ronnie Anne reassured him.

Lincoln looked at her with a smile and she looked at him with a confident smile and they both nodded in agreement. They looked back at the game and began destroying the minions and the tentacles until there was nothing left but the brain.

"Time to end this!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne agreed.

They both jumped towards the boss and punched it, causing it to scream NO and blow up. The screen cut to black and then faded a picture of their characters, on top of a pile of destroyed robots, looking very triumphant in their victory. They high fived and simultaneously yelled " **YES"**. The game completion screen popped up with them at the top leader boards, indicating that they need to put in three initials.

"Well what do we put in?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne pondered for a second before coming up with an idea.

"I got it." She claimed and then entered the initials, LnR, into the leader board.

"LnR?" Lincoln wondered.

"Yeah. For Lincoln and Ronnie Anne." She stated.

"Oh, okay." Lincoln agreed.

"So, what's next? She asked.

"Now let's play zombie kicker 2." He said.

"Alright then." She agreed.

They spent 2 hours just playing as many games as they could. The took note of their limited supply of tokens and made sure not to die too much in the games so they don't burn through it all. After they finished playing a go karting game. They started feeling hungry. They made their way to the food bar and ordered two slices of pizza for each of them and a 2 liter bottle of soda. They got their food and walked to a small booth with a window to the side.

"Oh, man, we've been dominating these games. This is more fun than when we came after the school dance!" Lincoln stated taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, that was a fun night. I still can't believe how everything turned out." Ronnie Anne said pouring a cup of soda.

"I'm just as surprised as you! I thought everything would've turned out like a bad TV sitcom. Just think, if I had just told my sisters that I just wanted to go to the arcade that night I would have spent it alone and Liam and the guys probably wouldn't have met Tabby and the girls. It's funny how it all worked out in the end!" He claimed.

"If you had let me talk to you we both would've been hanging out at the arcade but your friends wouldn't have gotten dates in the end. That really did turn out great for everyone!" She claimed.

"You know! I really gotta say it's fun hanging out with you. You're pretty cool. You're not like my sisters! They never like doing most of the things I like!" He said.

"Like what?"she asked.

"Like read Ace Savvy." He stated negating the fact that he reads them in his underwear, lest he look like a fool.

"You read Ace Savvy?" She inquired a bit surprised.

"Yeah." he said rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I love Ace Savvy! He's my all time favorite superhero!" She stated with excitement. "I collect all the issues! I thought I was the only one in school who liked him." She said excitedly.

"Oh, no, me and Clyde are big fans. We even got to meet the creator!" He said.

"No way! That's so awesome. How is he in real life? I bet he's as suave as Ace." She said.

"Oh, no, he's a very chill guy. He even let principal Huggins meet him." He said.

"Principal Huggins!? Why?" She asked while taking bite of pizza.

"He's also a big fan of Ace Savvy!" He stated.

"Wow! I never would've pictured principal Huggins as a comic book reader, let alone someone who enjoys fun." She said.

"I was just as surprised as you, but I'm also surprised to know you like Ace Savvy." He said.

"I never really told anyone because most people laugh at you for liking Ace Savvy. Everyone's usually into the mainstream stuff like MARBLE or CD comics. I just like Ace Savvy because it just feels like that one thing I can enjoy without to many fans coming in and saying my opinions about him are wrong. And plus I like the art style it just feels cozy." She explained taking another bite of her pizza.

"I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to share your feelings, especially with me, not that I'm complaining." He said.

"You're the only one I'm close enough with to want talk about these things. My other friends aren't really the sharing feelings types! They're cool but most of the time we talk about games and skateboarding. I don't really care for mushy stuff, but it feels good to talk about other things!" She stated.

"Well, you know where I stand with video games and I don't know anything about extreme sports, so if you need to talk about other things, I'm here." He said.

She felt her heart skip a beat when he said that.

"Thanks Lincoln." She said taking a sip of her soda. "Why did my heart just skip." She thought to herself.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Shoot." She told him.

"How come you started bullying me before?" He asked.

She was caught off guard by his question. She pondered for a second then came up with an answer.

"I liked you but didn't really know how to express it. So, I started picking on you. Sorry if I really hurt you." She apologized.

"No, it's fine! If you hadn't done it, I probably wouldn't have noticed you before and we wouldn't be here, having fun." He stated taking a bite from his pizza.

"That's true. Now let me ask you a question." She demanded.

"Go for it." He said while chewing on his pizza.

"How come you kissed me when I first came to your house?" She asked.

He nearly choked on his pizza. He reoriented himself and started to come up with an answer.

"Okay. Umm...that was...uh...because...um... you see what had happened was."

A very cluttered answer.

"Spit it out, weird-o." She said in annoyance.

"Alright, my sisters told me that when a girl bullies you it means she has a crush on you." He explained.

"Wow! They were right on the mark." She thought to herself. "It's a good thing it was me who bullied you instead of some other girl, otherwise you probably would have gotten something worse than a black eye." She stated.

"Yeah, I realized that now. But I'm glad it was you because I got to see how cool you really are." He said.

"Thanks Lincoln. She said smiling with a blush on her face and then taking a sip from her cup.

A blush began to form on his face, embarrassed by the question he was about to ask.

"So, how were the kisses for you?" He asked shyly.

She did a spit take over Lincoln's head. He ducked it and got back up to see Ronnie Anne with a surprised look on her face.

"You really wanted to get me back for asking about the kiss, didn't you?" She asked.

"A little bit but I am curious to know what you really thought about them and I want to know why you punched me the first time." He claimed.

"Well, I only punched you because you caught me off guard so it was more of a knee jerk reaction. I felt bad so I gave you my number and a steak for your eye." She explained.

"Why not just give me the steak?" He asked.

"Like I said I did like you and that move was kind of brave in my mind. So, I thought maybe it would be cool to hang with you sometime." She said. "And you looked kind of cute walking towards me with confidence." She thought to herself.

"Okay, but what did you think about both kisses? He asked.

She tried hiding her face with her hands. She was as red as an apple.

"They were pretty nice. I liked both of them, but the last one was my favorite." She admitted shyly.

"The last one was the least I could do for being such a big jerk." He said

"I did shove sloppy Joe's down your pants so let's just call it even." She said.

"Alright." He agreed.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds. Then Ronnie Anne decided to end the silence and get back crushing high scores.

"Come on lame-o let's get back to owning this place." She insisted.

"Okay, then." He agreed with her.

They got up from their seats, threw their trash away and continued their conquest in high scores. They were dominating every game including the ticket games. Ronnie Anne had her eyes on a nerf dart gun that she wanted. They even got the best score in dance your pants off revolution. They were in perfect sync for that game, hitting every pattern without any misses. They played for three hours straight non-stop until all games had the initials LnR at the top of the leader board. All except one, Never again. The game that made even the world's top gamers retire early and put weaker players in a mental ward. It was an amalgamation of all video genres including bullet hell, first person shooter, platformers, RPGs, puzzle games and real time strategy. It goes as far as to kill your character then bring them back, without your consent, just to kill them again. They stood in front of it ready to accept the challenge.

"You ready for this partner?" She asked.

"Ready when you are!" He answered.

They inserted their tokens and a warning popped up saying "This game is not for the mentally weak. Please seek immediate psychiatric help if you feel unusual levels of rage and foam coming out of your mouth. There are numbers to local psychologists on the side of the cabinet. You have 30 seconds to eject your coins and play something else. May we suggest super bunny bros. 3? This is your last chance to spare your sanity. Since you're at this part of the message you have accepted your fate and understand this game and the creators are not held responsible for what happens to your mind. We would say good luck here but not even an act god would help you. Have fun." The two looked to each other and gulped nervously. The countdown was at three seconds and announced through the cabinet speakers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Survive"

The game threw whole armies of enemies and bosses at them. Including dragons, warlocks, army tanks, and a swarm of those creepy children that sit in the middle of a room and appear to be normal but are actually possessed little psychopaths. Their characters were two basic warriors with a few guns and swords. They began fighting through all their enemies watching each other's back along the way. Enemies came at them from every angle. They managed to suppress most of them and keep them from damaging their characters. They started taking some damage but kept themselves alive.

They beat down all the minor enemies and got to the last boss standing. They had a quarter of health left, but it was enough to allow them to fight the boss and survive. They managed to beat the boss and had confidence that this wouldn't be as hard as they thought. Then the game said through the speakers "Tutorial Level Complete."

" **Dang it."** They said simultaneously preparing for the worst experience they were going to ever have at the arcade.

Three hours had past and they were on a roll. They were completely drenched in sweat. Lincoln's shirt was soaked and Ronnie Anne took off her hoodie and wrapped it around her waist, her under shirt was just as drenched as Lincoln's. They were so focused on winning they never said a word to each other with their eyes never leaving the screen. A crowd was gathered around but kept a distance because of the smell. The crowd consisted of every patron in the arcade and the employees. The crowd looking on in awe, amazed at how theses two were surviving through it all. The crowd began conversing amongst each other.

 _"How are these to kids able to get through this game with their minds intact?"_ Asked one person.

 _"They must be using some type of cheat code!"_ Said another person.

 _"Impossible! This game was made airtight. They made sure there were no cheat codes, short cuts or glitches for people to take advantage of!"_ Another person responded.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ignored the noise of the crowd and focused on the game. They managed to make it to the final boss with one percent of health left. He was a complete combination of a dragon, Satan, death, Cthulhu and depression. The monster shouted from the speakers "Prepare to die". They pressed on and began fighting the monster. It bent the fabrics of reality and sent anything at them, including the kitchen sink, with no sense of pattern. They needed absolute concentration. They were able to dodge all the attacks and lay damage on to the boss.

The crowd started really getting riled up and began to chant.

 _"Let's go, heroes, let's go *clap, clap* let's go, heroes, let's go.*clap, clap*"_

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were bobbing and weaving through all attacks. They managed to dodge all attacks and deal all the damage they could until the boss was down to the last percentage of health. The boss turned into an unknown being that was the physical form of emptiness. It transported them to a stage outside of existence. The boss could now summon whole galaxies and launch them at our heroes. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's faces remained unchanged, they just knew they had to win.

The boss threw the planets at them and they were able to dodge and send them back at the boss. Unfortunately, the boss could block using black holes. They quickly thought of a new strategy and started collecting the galaxies so they could hurl them all at once. Once they gathered enough galaxies they sent them all back at the boss. The boss caught it with the black hole but there were too many galaxies so the black hole got backed up and the boss couldn't close it because all the galaxies would come rushing at him and kill him. So he was stuck holding the black hole. While the boss was stuck, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made their move and rushed the boss. They jumped simultaneously and hit the boss with a combination attack. The boss took the hit and shouted from the speakers "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then a giant explosion turned the screen white.

There was nothing but silence from the crowd. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stood there with there mouths open staring at the screen. The game brought up a font and said from the speakers "Congratulations, You Are The Ultimate Gamers!" The crowd erupted in cheers and started praising them. Some went as far as to get on their knees and bow to them chanting "We're not worthy." The game told Lincoln and Ronnie Anne "Solidify You Conquest." It brought up an empty leaderboard waiting for their initials they quickly typed in their signature LnR and then, without saying a word, immediately rushed to the bathrooms.

The crowd looked confused at first but then realized they haven't taken a break since they started the game. They were operating on completely full bladders.

It was three whole minutes before they heard the toilets flush and the sinks run. Then the doors slammed open and they both stepped outside and looked at each other, then towards the crowd and shouted...

" **WE WON!** "

The crowd roared with cheers and praises for the two. They rushed the two and held them up high while holding their noses. While the two were being carried, they held their hands up, wrapped their wrist around each other's and intertwined their fingers together like champions, completely ignoring their hearts skipping a beat. They were too busy realizing that this is the first great accomplishment they've ever achieved together and it is forever immortalized by their initials.

* * *

They began their walk home. It was nighttime and they were too excited to care. They were lost in the sensation of accomplishment to even give a second thought on how late it was. They were going on about the strategies they used to win.

"Oh, man, it was so crazy when that mystic donkey was firing flaming kicks towards us!" Lincoln said.

"Or when that elder scuba diver gave us that ancient relic of the disco gods to ward off those disco army men? That was insane!" Ronnie Anne stated.

"It was amazing when the infinity baby showed us that the true path to victory is within our inner child! That was life changing!" He said.

"And then when we won and the arcade gave us free tokens for life and put us in the hall of fame. Today was just so awesome. Thanks for inviting me, Lincoln." She thanked him.

"No problem! You're a really great partner. I don't think I would have ever beaten that game with Clyde. We were in perfect sync the whole time!" He said.

"I know, right? This such a great way to start summer vacation! I can't wait to see what we have in store for the rest of the time we're on vacation." She said.

They arrived at Ronnie Anne's house and made their way to the porch.

"I'm really excited to spend the summer with you, especially if this is just the first day. I'll call you tomorrow and we can plan out the details then." He explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, I guess this is my stop." She said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, so see you later?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you later. She said.

He started to walk away but then Ronnie Anne said "Oh, wait, there is one more thing!" she moved up to him, grabbed his face and pecked him on the lips. He was left stupefied.

"Now we're even from the first time!" She claimed with a smug smile on her face while walking back into her house.

He started to walk back to his house still pondering about that kiss.

Ronnie Anne was leaning on her front door thinking to herself "I guess I still do have a crush on him!"

End of chapter 3

* * *

 **AN: I tell you now I had fun with this chapter. It just kept getting better and better as I went along. After writing it I feel like how Ronnie Anne and Lincoln felt after beating the game. I had so much fun coming up with the concept for Never Again. I apologize if chapters have weird breaks in the paragraphs and if words are fusing at random. I'm typing on a smartphone so if that is what's causing it I'll switch to computer. Let me know to be sure if that's what's causing it. Remember follows, favorites and reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie Anne continued leaning on the door and began to think about what she had just done and admitted to herself.

"I guess Bobby was right. I really don't want to admit it, but he's right!" She started making her way, down the hall, to Bobby's room. She stood in front of his door and knocked.

 _"Come in."_ Ronnie Anne entered his room.

"Bobby, can we talk for a minute?"

 _"Sure nie-nie."_ She started walking towards his bed and began to sit down. Before she could sit, Bobby started to sniff around.

 _"Oh geez, I think you need to take a shower first. You smell like a_ _dumpster that's been left out in the sun for a week!"_ He said with his nose covered.

"Oh, come on, I don't smell that bad!" She raised her arm up and sniffed her armpit. She started to gag at her own smell.

"Okay, point taken! I'll be right back." She walked out of his room and made her way to the bathroom. She showered for fifteen minutes, got out, made her way to her room, put on her pajamas which was a purple undershirt and purple pajama pants and made her way back to Bobby's room. She entered his room again and sat down on his bed.

 _"Okay._ _So what did you want to talk about?"_

She inhaled through her nose then exhaled through her mouth.

"Don't get a big head over this, but you were right!"

 _"I was right about what, sis?_ " He said feigning ignorance, barely containing the smile on his face.

"I do still have a crush on Lincoln!"

 _"I KNEW IT!"_

"Would you keep it down? I don't need the whole neighborhood to know!"

 _"Sorry. It's just so great you're starting to let out your feelings!_

"I don't like letting out my feelings!"

 _"Why not?"_

"Because then it shows that I'm not as stro- oh no you don't. You're not about to get me in some feelings sessions where we ending up hugging and crying."

 _"Ronnie, there's nothing wrong with embracing your feelings! Especially about the person you love."_

"Love!? Who said anything about love? I didn't say I love him! I just think he's kinda cute and sometimes his smile sends butterflies to my stomach and I have thoughts of us holding hands but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him! That's crazy! You're crazy! Stop talking crazy." She said at a fast pace and in a panicky manner.

 _"You just said his smile sends butterflies to your stomach and you dream of holding_ _hands with him! That says you're completely smitten with him, and that's fine! It says you're just getting older. You shouldn't be afraid of him seeing that soft side of you, he's seen it before and he likes it."_

"But I don't want to mess up our friendship!"

 _What do you mean?"_

"I've seen how couples act towards each other. All that mushiness and kissing and hugging, It just looks so gross! Like why not do that in private? Plus what if doesn't work out? I don't want to have to stop being friends because of that."

 _"Ronnie Anne, I think there's only one person you should talk to about these feelings you have and you know who that person is."_

"Maybe you're right."

 _"Now, come here."_ he motioned to hug her.

"No! No hugging." She started to get up but he pulled her in and hugged her, much to her annoyance.

 _"It's gonna be okay nie-nie! You'll see it's great to embrace your feelings."_

She shoved him off of her. "Ugh, why do people in relationships have to be so weird?" She asked as she walked out of his room and made her way back to her room. Once she made it to her room, she lied down and started talking to herself.

"What am I gonna do? I do like him like that but I don't want to become like every other couple! I don't want to be all lovey dovey, calling each other goofy nicknames and doing all that gross stuff in public. I was slightly embarrassed when he kissed me at Jeán Juan's. I mean, sure I've wanted to hug him sometimes, and snuggle up to him while watching a movie and maybe kiss him a few times. But I mostly want to do that in private. I don't want to be like Bobby and Lori. What they do is just plain gross!"

She got up from her bed and started pacing back and forth.

"Not to mention all the rules we would have to set for each other. We would have to call each other every day, he wouldn't be allowed to talk to other girls and vice versa for me. I've seen how Lori gets! She's gone as far as to be jealous of the Mona Lisa. I don't want us to end up getting jealous of each other because of some stupid thing like that. Just as well, what'll happen to our friendship? Lori and Bobby have gotten into some bad fights and they've gotten pretty ugly! Like that time he forgot to get her something for their five week anniversary. So...many...feathers." She said with a horrified look on her face.

"I don't want us to get into that bad of a fight that we break up and have to stop being friends. He gets me and I'm comfortable with how we are now! Plus, why do we need to be a couple now? We're eleven! We can focus on that stuff when we're older. I don't want to give up some of the things I enjoy doing and I don't want to keep him from doing the things he enjoys. Plus, what about all the teasing he'll get? Everyone knows not to mess with me, but they'll bug him every day for it."

She fell back on her bed, holding her head.

"Uggghhhhh, this is so frustrating! Help me out here narrator guy."

Don't look at me, child! I'm just here to announce actions. I'm not a marriage counselor!

"Don't you have some advice you could give me?

Not one bit.

"Dang it. She rolled on her side. "I wonder what Lincoln's thinking about right now." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

We move to the Loud House to see Lincoln, after getting out of the shower and getting into his sleep wear, pacing back and forth, panicking about the kiss.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! Why would she do that? I mean, sure she said it was payback for the first kiss but she didn't have to do that. What does this mean? Does she still have a crush on me? I'm so confused! I hate to admit it but there's only one person I can talk to about this! She should still be up at this time."

He opened his door and walked down the hall to Lori and Leni's room. He knocked on the door.

 **"COME IN."** Leni and Lori said simultaneously.

Lincoln entered the room to see Lori and Leni in their beds. Lori was on her phone and Leni was working on her age 3 and up puzzle.

 _"What do you want, twerp?"_ Lori said while looking at her phone.

"Lori, there's something I need talk to you about" he directed his eyes towards Leni "In private."

Leni just sat there wondering why he was staring at her.

 _"What?"_ Leni asked.

 _"Leni, it means he wants to talk to just me."_ Lori stated.

 _"Oh, okay."_ She said while still sitting there.

 _"That means get out of the room."_ Lori informed.

 _"Gotcha!"_ She said with a wink. She threw her blanket over her head.

 _"Leni, you're still in the room!_ " Lori stated.

 _"No I'm not! I'm in bed!_ She corrected making Lori and Lincoln pinched the bridges of their noses.

 _"Leni, get from under the sheets and walk out of the room."_ Lori told her.

 _"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"_ Leni got from under the covers and walked out of the room.

 **"O _y."_** Lincoln and Lori said while face palming.

Lori turned her attention to Lincoln. _"So what did you want to talk about?"_

Lincoln sat down on her bed. "Okay, so I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to tell the others. You promise?"

 _"I promise! Now what is it?"_

"Ronnie Anne kissed me!"

 _"Aaaa-"_ She started to scream but Lincoln covered her mouth with his hand.

"You can't scream either!"

 _"Fine, but OMG. I told you there was still some feelings there! But how did she do it? Where was it? Was it a long kiss or just a peck?"_

"It was a peck on the lips."

 _"Eeeeeee, this means we can go on a double date without the threat of a break up."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I just said that she kissed me it doesn't mean we're dating!"

 _"Oh come on, little brother. When a girl is willing to kiss you on the lips it usually means she wants to date you. Don't you like her?"_

"I do but I don't know if I like her in that way!"

 _"Well, what happens when you think about her?_ "

"I start to feel butterflies in my stomach when I hear her name. I start to blush when she smiles at me! Then there's the way her ponytail waves around carelessly, wistfully blowing in the-"

He stops talking and starts blushing and looks at Lori to see her smiling at him smugly.

"Uh...I mean, she's cool!" He looks away nonchalantly.

 _"Don't deny your feelings little bro."_

"Even if I do have some feelings for her, I don't know if she truly does like me or if she's just being very friendly. Plus we're only eleven! We have so much time before we have to worry about being a couple. I don't want to risk our friendship."

 _"What do you think will happen if you do start dating?"_

"A bunch of things! We'll have to call each other everyday, I won't be able to talk to other girls and vice versa for her. We have a good thing going on! I don't want to ruin it."

 _"Look, it sounds like you're not going to be persuaded by anything I have to say and there's not much else I can offer you! So your best bet is to literally talk with her. But don't worry too much, little bro. You'll figure things out." She gave him a comforting smile and hugged him._

"Thanks Lori."

She ended the hug and said _"Now get out of my room, twerp."_

He got up and walked out of the room. He saw Leni sleeping on the floor. He shook her awake and told her she can go back in her room. She walked back in, drowsy, and he walked back to his room. He started to talk to himself.

"Maybe I should just talk to her about it and just ask her out. But what if she ends up rejecting me like Christina. It hurt when Christina switched classes to get away from me. I don't think I could handle if Ronnie Anne rejects me. I really don't want to lose her as a friend. Maybe I don't need to worry about this now. We have all summer so there's no rush. I should focus more on how we're gonna spend our summer!"

He pulled out his list of summer activities. "With this baby, this will be the best summer ever! I should ask her to come over tomorrow so we can figure out what we're gonna do." He laid down in his bed and got under the covers. He rolled over on his side.

"I hope this is going to be a great summer." He said with worry in his voice. He then proceeded to doze off.

* * *

The sun rose on Royal Woods. It was a bright, sunny morning. Lincoln was starting to wake up. He got up and stretched. He was excited to start th-

"I got it from here narrator."

Okay.

"I am excited but I'm also nervous since I'm inviting Ronnie Anne over. She's only been over once, and even then, she didn't come in. We went to get a milkshake. This will be the first time she comes over and actually gets to meet everyone. I just hope everyone can just chill with her here."

He picked up his phone and speed dialed Ronnie Anne's number. She picked up.

"Hey Lincoln, what's up?"

"Hey Ronnie Anne, I was thinking that you should come over so we can plan out our summer." He said.

Her heart skipped a beat when he suggested her to come over.

"You sure your sisters won't bother us." She inquired.

"I'll be sure of it." He said

"Um…sure. I can come over then. What'll we do after we're done planning?" She asked.

"Well, maybe we could watch a movie or play some games or read Ace Savvy?" He questioned.

"That sounds good! I'll be over in an hour." She stated.

"Awesome! See you then." He said.

"Okay. Now I just need to ask my parents if she can come over and get my sisters not to freak out when she gets here."

He got out of bed and walked out of his room. He made his way downstairs to his parent's room. He stood in front of their door and knocked.

 _"Who is it?"_ Rita asked

"It's Lincoln!"

 _"What's up, son?"_ Asked Lynn Sr.

"I just wanted to ask if it's okay if Ronnie Anne comes over?"

" _It's perfectly fine if she comes over."_ Rita said.

"Okay, thanks." He held 3 fingers up and started to count. "3...2...1."

Rumbling was heard from the top of the stairs. Suddenly his sisters poked their heads out.

 **"Ronnie Anne's coming over!?"** All the sisters said simultaneously. They rushed their way towards Lincoln but he was prepared this time.

"HALT!" He held his hand out.

They all came to a screeching stop, frozen in their running positions. Some were holding hygiene supplies like mouthwash. While some were holding make up utensils and a pair of clean underwear.

"Look, I know you want to make this romantic and all but I ask that you respect my wish for you to leave me and Ronnie Anne alone. I just want this to simply be friends hanging out. Treat it like if Clyde was coming over. Go about your day like normal. Understand?"

 _"But Lincoln we could-_ Leni started.

"I don't care!"

 _"But we could help wit-_ Luan started.

"Not interested. Just leave us alone. Please, just do this one simple thing for me."

 **"Fine."** They all answered simultaneously.

"I want you to sibling swear on it. Hold up your right hands and recite the oath."

 **"I swear to not mess with my sibling under penalty of being disowned by said sibling"** They all chanted with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." He walked past them all and made his way back to his room. He entered and proceeded to get dressed.

"That should take care of them. Now to prepare."

* * *

We move over to Ronnie Anne's house. To see her having a bit of a panic attack.

"Oh my gosh, he asked me over to his house! What am I going to do? I've only been over once and even then I was invited by his sister for a prank. I didn't even go inside! I hope everything goes great. I don't want to make a bad impression on the people I'm gonna see often."

Oooooooo-.

"Shut up, narrator. I better get ready."

She started getting dressed. Once she was finished she made her way over to Bobby's room. She knocked and yelled.

"Hey Bobby, I'm going over Lincoln's house."

 _"Ooooooo-."_

"Shut up!"

 _"But seriously. Have fun."_

She walked to the front door and walked outside. She made her way towards the Loud House.

* * *

Lincoln heard an electric shock and a scream from the front door. He made his way down and opened it to see Ronnie Anne gripping her index finger.

"What is wrong with your doorbell? It shocked me!" Ronnie Anne said angrily.

"Yeah, I forgot to warn you to knock instead. Is your finger okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, It just hurts a little!" Ronnie Anne stated.

"Okay, come on in." Lincoln told her.

She walked in giving the doorbell a sore look. She got a bit of the layout of the house.

"Wow! And you all are able to fit in here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep! Impressed?" Lincoln asked smugly.

"Amazed is more like it." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Heh heh, you can sit on the couch. I'll get us something to snack on." He walked to the kitchen. When he left all the girls rushed to Ronnie Anne, quietly, and crowded around her. She began to yell but Lori put her hand over Ronnie Anne's mouth.

 **"Shhh."** they all shushed her.

She was scared at first but calmed down.

 _"So what are your plans for our little bro?_ " Luna asked in a whispered tone.

 _"When do you think you'll ask him out?"_ Luan asked in a whispered tone.

 _"When do you think you'll get married?"_ Lola asked in a whispered tone.

They got closer to her while having big smiles on their faces. Ronnie Anne was stunned by all the questions, especially the last one. She was about to answer but then Lincoln chimed in.

"So what type of snacks do you want?" He yelled from the kitchen. They all looked towards the doorway.

"Anything's good." She responded. The girls looked back at Ronnie Anne waiting for her answers.

"I don'treally know how to answer some of these questions!" She stated.

 _"Oh come on! You know you want to be his girlfriend!"_ Lynn stated in a whispered tone.

"GIRLFRI-" Ronnie Anne began to shout but was stopped by Lori's hand covering her mouth. Lori lifted her hand and Ronnie Anne continued in a fast pace.

(In a whispered tone) "Girlfriend!? Who said I wanted to be his girlfriend? I didn't say that! I didn't say I want to walk down the street holding his hand. I never said I dream of us being together. Someone else said that! Not me. You're all hearing things. Stop using your ears." She started darting her eyes back and forth with a guilty look on her face.

 _"Wow! You really have some hang u-_ " Luan started but stopped after hearing Lincoln's footsteps heading back to the living room.

 _"You never saw us!"_ Lori stated.

The sisters all left the room, quickly and quietly. Leaving Ronnie Anne completely confused about what transpired. Lincoln entered the room carrying an assortment of chips.

"You ready to get down to business?" He asked.

"Uh… y-yeah! Let's get to it." She said.

Lincoln took out his list and they began to look over the activities.

"So, let's see. We already did 'go to the arcade and get all the high scores!'" He said.

"How 'bout this one? 'Go to dairyland' That sounds like fun. We can put that on for saturday! She stated.

"Okay then." He agreed.

"We can go to the beach and walk along the boardwalk afterwards on Friday!" She said excitedly.

"Boy, you really want to go to the beach, huh?" He asked jokingly.

"I like what I like! Oooo this looks fun! 'go to comic book convention'. We can cosplay as Ace Savvy and Dead Hand, The female diamond burglar who's Ace's main squeeze!" She uttered but then realized what she said and started to blush. "Y-you know! f-for cosplay." She said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah. Cosplay! Heh heh." He agreed with a blush on his face.

There was an awkward silence between them for a minute. Ronnie Anne decided to break the silence.

"Ooo, let's go to the aquarium on Thursday. I hear they have a cool aqua tunnel that lets you walk underwater while the fish swim around you." She claimed.

"That sounds awesome!" He said excitedly.

They continued through the list for a whole hour until they had their summer completely filled with activities and scratching out the peculiar activities.

"Wow! We managed to schedule the whole list and get rid of some of the bad ones." He stated.

"Yeah! Like 'go to Royal Woods meat packing plant'. I don't know why that was on there." She said with a questioning look on her faces.

"Me and Clyde wonder how things are made sometimes, okay?" He said defensively.

"Okay, okay. Well since the list is done what else should we do?" She asked.

"We can watch a movie!" He said.

"Sounds good. What movie?" She inquired.

"We have the 'The Unpleasant Dream on Crystal Lake Elm Street'". He claimed.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for a kids movie!" She stated.

"We got 'Galaxy Disagreement'! He said.

"Not really in the mood for a space movie! Do you have anything with major action? She asked.

"We have 'Angry Andy: Upset Driveway'! He said.

"That's perfect! Pop it in." She told him.

He put the movie in and they sat down and watched. It was a two hour movie with nothing but the most excessive violence and automobile destruction one could want. They loved every bit of it. There had been a bunch of snack bags and wrappers laying on the floor. Once the movie was over they began gushing about all the action they saw.

"Oh, man, did you see when that stray tire completely flattened that guy?" Ronnie Anne said excitedly.

"Or how 'bout when Andy sent his truck flying into the white house." Lincoln said just as excited as her.

"I know, right? Man, that is the best movie ever!" She proclaimed.

"Definitely!" He agreed.

Ronnie Anne noticed that her bladder was full.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" She asked.

"It's up the stairs, you make a left, and it's the last door down the hall." He told her.

"Thanks." She said.

As Ronnie Anne walked up the stairs, Lincoln noticed all the trash on the floor and began picking it all up. Ronnie Anne made her way to the bathroom. She went in and did her business. When she came out, she walked by Lori and Leni's room. Once she was in front of door, she was pulled into the room.

"Who!? What!? Where!? How!?" She said shocked and confused. She finally got her bearings and realized she was in front of all of the loud sisters except for Lynn.

 _"We got some unfinished business with you!_ " Lori stated.

"Uh…You do know Lincoln's gonna wonder why I haven't come back yet." She said.

 _"Oh, don't worry! We sent Lynn down there to distract him."_ Luan told her.

* * *

Lynn had asked Lincoln to help her practice her pitching for baseball.

"I don't really feel like it, Lynn." He said.

 _"Nonsense, it'll be fun!"_ She grabbed him by his collar and walked out the back door, dragging him behind. Much to his displeasure.

* * *

 _"That should keep him busy for 30 minutes. Now talk, what do you think of our little brother?"_ Lori asked.

"I think he's cool." She stated.

 _"Aaannndddd?"_ Lola asked.

"He's a great partner when it comes to playing games." She said.

 _"Aaaannnnddddddd?_." Lana asked.

"He looks kind of cute when he laughs nervously." She said shyly.

 _"And what else do you think of him?"_ Lori asked.

"That's it!" She stated.

 _"You know, I have a truth serum I can use for this occasion._ " Lisa told her.

"ALRIGHT! He means more to me than I realized and I want to be with him but fear it could jeopardize our friendship. I have a crush on him but what if he doesn't want to be a couple. Just as well, we're so young! We don't really need to focus on any of that stuff right now. And I like how comfortable we can get with each other without it being too mushy." She confessed.

 **"Awwwww."** The sisters said simultaneously.

 _"Well, girls that's all we needed to hear."_ Lori told everyone.

"So, what now?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

 _"Now we sit and watch nature take its course."_ Lori stated.

 **"Say what!?"** Every sister except Lori said with a confused look.

"Really? Your not gonna interfere like some lame TV sit-com?" Ronnie Anne asked.

 _"Nope. This is all between you and Lincoln. You guys gotta figure it out for yourselves. But I will say this."_ Lori kneeled down to Ronnie Anne's level and looked at her with a warm smile.

 _"Don't be afraid of my brother."_ Lori told her before giving her a hug and turning her around and walking her out of the room. She closed the door behind Ronnie Anne.

 _"But I thought we we're gonna help them confess their love for each other._ " Leni told Lori.

"We were, but this is something they gotta learn for themselves." Lori stated.

* * *

Ronnie Anne stood there thinking about what was said to her. She wasn't expecting Lori to hug her. She was expecting some random makeover montage, where they doll her up to look nice for Lincoln, to happen. But she was happy the former happened and not the latter.

"You can say that again."

But she was happ-

"I was kidding." She made her way back down stairs and sat on the couch. A minute later Lincoln walked in picking leaves out of his hair.

"Lynn always has to take things to the extreme!" He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Lynn asked me to help her practice her pitching. We were doing fine until she decided she wanted to work on her wind resistance. She used me as a baseball and threw me into a tree. She really has no sense of self control." He stated.

"I'll say. Here, let me help." She started pulling leaves out of his hair. She pulled all except one on the tip of his hairline.

"Last one." She stated and pulled it out of his hair. "Got it." While she moved the leaf away from his hair she stopped to look into his eyes. He looked back at her and was caught in a trance.

"I didn't know how beautiful her eyes were. Maybe we should try being a couple. It wouldn't be too bad would it?" He thought to himself.

"He looks so cute with his chipped tooth and white hair. Maybe I should take a chance. He's the only one I can be vulnerable with, without feeling weak." She thought to herself.

They sat there staring at each other for a few more seconds before finally snapping back to reality.

"Uh...so what do you want to do?" He asked.

"We could watch another movie!" She suggested.

"Sounds good! What movie?" He asked.

"Do you have the King of the Rings movies?" She asked.

"You like those movies?" He asked her.

"Yeah. What of it?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't peg you for a witches and warlock type of person." He stated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" She stated playfully.

"Heh heh, yeah." He said while scratching the back of his head. He got the movie from the TV stand and put it in the player. He sat next to Ronnie Anne and they began watching. The movie was two hours and thirty minutes long. It was a fantasy movie with a great sense of character development. Lincoln was sitting and enjoying the movie while Ronnie Anne was in deep thought.

"Am I afraid of him rejecting me? I don't want to think I am. But then again, I can't even bring myself to tell him how I feel about us. Nice one, Ronnie Anne, you're supposed to be the tough girl but you're so afraid of one, not the most physically fit, boy. What am I thinking believing he would ever have feelings for me. I should just cut my losses and be happy I can be friends with him. We work well together. Maybe we can be close friends. When I really think about it, I don't want us to become as lame as Lori and Bobby. Ugh, why couldn't we just be teenagers now? Then life would be so much easier!"

I'll tell you this, be glad you're not a teenager now.

"Oh, who asked you, narrator? Anyway, forget it if I'm just gonna be friends with him then I'll be the closest friend I can be. First thing I can do is hold his hand!" She thought to herself.

She spotted his right hand next to hers. She moved her fingers towards his and started to grab it. Once she got a hold, she closed her grip. Lincoln snapped up and looked at his hand. He was panicking in his mind.

"Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez. She's holding my hand! I don't know what this means! Does this mean she like likes me or does she just want to be close friends? Do I take it further? Do I just hold her hand? What do I do here. Okay, just calm down, Lincoln. Maybe she's just trying to be friendly. I have seen her soft side, so she's probably just showing it off right now."

Lincoln gripped her hand in return. She was excited in her mind.

"Oh, my gosh. He's actually holding my hand back! Okay let's try to take this further."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. Lincoln was hesitant at first but accepted it in the end and leaned his head on hers.

 **"This feels nice! If we can't be together, why not be the closest friends we can be? I would be satisfied with just this!"** They concluded in their minds.

They felt their eyes becoming droopy and fell asleep holding hands and leaning on each other with the softest smiles on their loud sisters made their way downstairs and witnessed the sight before them.

 **"Awwwww.** " They whispered simultaneously.

Leni got a blanket for them and put it over them. They further got comfortable in their position and were nestled close to one another. Completely satisfied with the day they had.

* * *

It was 4 hours later and the sun was already setting. Rita had come into the room to wake them up but not before she took a picture of the two.

 _"Come on, kids. It's time to wake up!"_ She shook them awake.

They woke up very happy but then realized that they were still holding hands and leaning on each other. They moved to the opposite side of the couch quickly and with the reddest face they could have.

 _"You two are so cute together!_ " Rita claimed.

"Mom, please!" Lincoln begged, embarrassed.

 _"Anyway, it's starting to get late, Ronnie Anne. Don't you think it's time to go home?_ " Rita asked.

"Yeah. It is starting to get close to my curfew. Thanks for allowing me over Mrs. Loud." She stated as she walked towards the front door. She opened it and started to walk out.

 _"You're welcome, Ronnie Anne._ "

"We're still on for the aquarium Thursday, right, Lincoln?" She inquired.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He stated.

"Okay, see you then." She waved.

"See ya." He waved.

 _"So you got a little date on Thursday, huh?_ " She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Mom, it's not like that! We're just friends!"

 _"Alright, but you should go wash up. Dinner's in fifteen minutes!"_

"Okay mom." He made his way up stairs and was thinking about the summer he was going to have with Ronnie Anne. While Ronnie Anne was thinking the same thing while walking home.

 **"This is going to be the most unforgettable summer ever!"**

End of chapter 4

* * *

 **AN: I noticed while writing that I do better writing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne having moments while engaging in some sort of activity. That's why the moments with their families are short. Maybe you guys won't have a problem with it. But let me know if you do. Also, I'm not going to write all the activities as chapters or write about some activities. A lot of the activities aren't going to be written at all. I might do a one shot series that tells you what happened with certain activities or someone can take on that responsibility once I'm done with this story. Also I'm not going to write out the whole summer! If I did, it would drag out the story and become boringtoo. The next chapter should be better than this one because it will only have Lincoln and Ronnie Anne interacting with each other. I realize that's where I shine. I might make the next chapter a bit shorter than this one. Take note, that I plan on avoiding as many cliches as I can. If you notice any, it's because I either like that cliche or I couldn't avoid using it. You know the drill! Follow, fav and review. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

The days leading up to Thursday managed to breeze by. Much to the relief of our main characters. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne woke up that morning more excited than they could ever be, since it was the day of the aquarium. They both got dressed and decided to meet at Lincoln's house. Ronnie Anne approached the front door and was about to ring the doorbell.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that again!"

She knocked on the door. Lincoln opened it three seconds later.

"You ready to go?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You bet. Hey mom I'm heading out." He yelled to his mom.

" _Okay, sweety. Have fun on your date."_ Rita said _._

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had a blush on their faces.

"It's not a-oh never mind. Bye." He said.

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. They began their walk to the aquarium which was 20 minutes away by foot.

"Sorry about my mom." He apologized.

"I don't know why everyone has to think this has to be a date. Why can't we just be two friends going to the aquarium to look at fishes?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah. They can't just accept that we're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less. Just two best friends." He stated.

Ronnie Anne's heart skipped at the last three words.

"Yeah. Best friends." She said with a small smile.

"He already thinks of us as best friends!? It makes sense since we completely dominated every game at the game n'grub. Including the most impossible game there is. So us being best friends at this point wouldn't be out of the ordinary. I do wonder how far he would go for me." She thought to herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Sure." Lincoln replied.

"On April fools day, how come you took all those pranks for me?" She inquired.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt by them. Plus I didn't want you to blame me for them and pulverize me, heh heh." He said scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Did you really think I'm that petty that I would blame you for them?" She said with a little annoyance behind her voice.

"Yeah! Sorry. It was before I got to know you! The real you. I was a fool for thinking that negatively of you." He admitted, disappointed in himself.

"I can't stay mad at such a cute face!" She thought to herself.

"It's okay. You didn't really know me that well to trust me and I forgive you." She said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne!" He said smiling.

"But there's still one thing I don't get. Why did you take all the pranks for me when you didn't have to." She asked.

"What do mean?" He inquired.

"You could've done so many things to avoid all those pranks. You could've lead me away from your house and we could've hung out somewhere else. You could've asked me to meet up somewhere else. You and all your sister's could've slept over a friends house. You could've warned me about Luan being a prank-aholic. I remember, when we went to get milkshakes afterwards, you told me you set off all the traps in your sister's rooms when I clearly wasn't gonna go in any of them. So why didn't you do any of that?" She asked.

Lincoln stopped walking and stood there for a second.

"Aw man." He facepalmed. "I could've avoided all that humiliation and pain! I guess I was thinking more about protecting you." He said and continued walking.

"Oh, well...thanks for trying to protect me." She said with a blush.

"Eh, it was no problem." He stated.

"Oh my gosh. He would willingly risk his life just to protect me!? I knew I was right for having a crush on him. That's so sweet!" She thought.

* * *

They continued their walk. Conversing back and forth. Until they finally reached their destination, The Life Under The Ocean Aquarium. They got in line and waited to get admission.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Ronnie Anne said excitedly.

"I know! I hear they a have a petting area where you can touch some of the fish." He said just as excited.

"Hope we get to see some of the octopuses. Those are like my favorite sea animals!" She said.

"I heard they have a dolphin water show with a splash zone. This is gonna be so awesome!" He stated.

"I know!" She agreed.

They made it to the front of the line and got special bands that allowed them to see all the attractions and a map of all the activities. They walked in and were amazed at the sights before their eyes. It was a dimly lit area, almost as big as a mall, with different attractions. It had three different levels, a third floor, a second floor and a first floor. They saw a giant round fish tank that was the basis of the room with a whole assortment of different fishes inside. On their left, was the way to the water tunnel. On the right, was the way to the water show. Behind the tank was a small food court. They walked up to the giant water tank, looked up and were astounded.

" **Wow!"** They both said simultaneously.

"So what should we do first?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What do you want to do first?" Lincoln inquired.

"I really wanna see the octopuses." She said.

"Well, the map says their on the second floor. So let's head up." He said.

"Great! Let's go." She said enthusiastically while grabbing Lincoln's hand.

She ran towards the steps while pulling Lincoln behind her. They reached the top and made their way to the octopus tanks. They were in tall tanks to make sure they can't climb out too easily. Ronnie Anne continued to hold Lincoln's hand but was too amazed to care.

"Does she realize she's still holding my hand? Not like I really mind." He thought to himself. He gripped her hand back.

Ronnie Anne was looking at the octopus with amazement but was panicking in her mind.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH. We're still holding his hand." She thought to herself.

The octopus were sitting in the water not doing too much until one of them started climbing the tank. It made its way up to the top. It almost got out but it lost its suction and slid back down. Everyone laughed at its attempt to escaped. The octopus was clearly upset and decided to spray ink all over the tank, making it so no one can see its shame. This made everyone jump back in surprise and made Ronnie Anne let go of Lincoln's hand.

"Aw. That poor octopus just wanted to be free." Ronnie Anne said sympathetically.

"I didn't know you had such a soft spot for sea creatures." Lincoln said.

"They're like my favorite types of animals. I honestly can't pick a favorite out of all of them." She admitted.

"My favorite would have to be sharks. All those teeth look so cool." He said

"Did you know a shark can replace a tooth within a day of losing it?" She asked.

"That so cool!" He said.

"I know! Come on, let's see what else they got here." She grabbed his hand and started leading him to see all the attractions.

They went to the petting tanks and pet some of the mollusk, starfishes, mini stingrays and the like. Lincoln saw a clam with a shiny pearl in it. He reached for it until Ronnie Anne smacked his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Trust me. That was nothing compared to how bad that clam would've pinched you." She claimed.

"Oh, well, thanks." He said.

"It's no problem. Come on, let's try something else." She said leading him around.

They continued exploring the aquarium. They saw almost all the different sea life and tried almost half the attractions. From the tanks with the all different assortment of sharks to the dolphin show with the splash zone. They got completely soaked by the dolphin to the point Ronnie Anne had to let her hair out of the ponytail to dry it off.

"Wow. She looks beautiful with her hair down." Lincoln thought to himself.

* * *

They continued to see the sights for three hours until They started feeling hungry and decided to make their way to the food court. They both ordered burgers and fries and got a two seater table.

"Oh man. This is so much fun!" Lincoln said taking a bite of his burger.

"I know! This place is awesome. We haven't even gotten to half of the stuff here. It's just so amazing. I love sea life!" She stated while eating a few fries.

"I'm surprised there's still more to see. This place is so huge." He said.

"Right? I'm so glad we scheduled this first." She said.

"I'm glad you're having fun." He said eating some of his fries.

"You bet I'm having fun. Especially since I'm here with you." She blushed just realizing what she said.

"You really mean that?" He asked with a blush.

"Yeah. You're honestly the only one I enjoy hanging out with the most." She said with a smile.

"I...really enjoy hanging out with you too!" He replied with a smile.

They sat there for a few seconds until Ronnie Anne had a question she really wanted the answer to.

"There's this question that I-. You know what? Never mind it's stupid." She said and took a bite of her burger.

"It's okay! You can ask me anything." He said.

"I just wanted to know, was I that bad of a bully to you?" She asked with a forlorn look.

"Well...um...uh...you weren't that bad. The sloppy joe's and some of the humiliation was annoying but I've been through worse. I usually get laughed at by my sisters on a regular basis so what you did was nothing." He said taking another bite of his burger.

"But you said you thought I would pulverize you for letting those pranks get me." She pointed out.

"I just thought since you had a reputation of being the tough girl in the school you would've solved your anger with violence but that was still before I really got to know you." He said.

"I could never pulverize you! Sure, you made me mad with the egg assignment, but I would never want to hurt you." She stated.

"She really does care for me, doesn't she." He thought.

She has to if she's willing to hangout with you.

"Oh hush, narrator. Maybe us going out now wouldn't be that bad." He thought.

"Thanks for that Ronnie Anne. You know your hair looks nice when it's down." He said smiling at her.

"You really think so?" She asked, blushing while playing with her hair.

"Yeah, you look really...pretty." He said shyly with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Lincoln. I really like your white hair!" She said.

"Oh man, did he say I was pretty? Not that I'm complaining. I just wasn't expecting him to get to this point." She thought.

Well what were you expecting him to get to? Playing footsies under the table?

"Shut up, narrator."

"You're not weirded out by my white hair?" He asked.

"Honestly, it's one of the things that attracted me to you. You just looked so different from everyone else. And it makes you look kinda handsome." She answered.

"Oh, well...thanks." He said with a blush.

"Can I ask, how is it only you have white hair when the rest of your family doesn't?" She inquired.

"Oh, I get this from my pop-pop." He answered.

"Your who?" She asked.

"My grandpa. He has naturally white hair." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"I use to hate my hair and thought about dyeing it but my parents wouldn't let me." He said.

"You shouldn't! It looks cute on you!" She said.

"Thanks." He said.

They looked at the giant fish tank and stared in amazement.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, you are." He said in a low tone.

"What was that?" She inquired.

"I said, yeah it is." He said.

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

"That was a close one." He thought to himself.

Nice one, Casanova.

"Shut up."

* * *

They finished their food and threw away the trash. They continued seeing the rest of the aquarium. They saw the sea turtle sanctuary, the glofish area and the whale habitat outside. They continued exploring for three hours until they managed to see all the attractions...all except one. The water tunnel. They walked up to it ready to be blown away.

"You ready for this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You bet." Lincoln answered.

They walked in and we're astonished by the sight before them. It was a glass tunnel that had water all around it and as many colorful fishes as it could have. It rapped in a semi circle leading back to the entrance.

" **WHOA"** They both said simultaneously.

"This is so cool!" Ronnie Anne stated.

"I can't believe I'm witnessing this." Lincoln said.

They got close to the glass and started pointing all the different species of fish.

"Ooooooo, there goes some Siamese fighting fish. And there goes some Atlantic bonito and a whole school of guppies." She pointed out.

"Um…there goes a big fish. Yep, by the colors and eyes that is definitely a big fish." He tried to pretend like he had knowledge of the ocean.

"It's okay if you don't know anything about fishes. I'm just happy to look at them with you." She stated with a smile.

"Okay." He smiled back at her.

They looked around for a few minutes and managed to find a backless bench at the curve of the tunnel. The tunnel was empty of any other patron since the aquarium was close to closing. They decided to sit on opposite ends of the bench, relax and stare at the fishes.

"Man, this has just been one awesome day." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came here. And I'm glad I came with you." She said.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too." Lincoln replied.

They moved closer to each other with their hands just inches away.

"We've been holding hands all day, why not now?" He thought to himself and inched his fingers towards her. He finally gripped her hand.

"Oh my gosh, he held my hand first this time!" She thought to herself.

They looked at each other with soft smiles. Ronnie Anne decided to take initiative and leaned her back up against Lincoln's chest. Lincoln chose not to hesitate and wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne's waist. He pulled her close to him and she nestled into him.

" **This feels nice. I could stay like this forever."** They thought simultaneously.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne answered.

"What do you dream of being when you get older?" He asked.

"Hmm...you know, at one point, I wanted to be a pro skater but that doesn't seem like much of a good career choice. Now I want to be a masterchef." She explained. "And maybe married to you." She thought to herself.

"You definitely have the skills for it! Your waffles were amazing!" He said.

"Thanks Linc." She said.

"That's a first. She's never called me Linc before. Maybe we really are more than friends." He thought to himself.

"What about you? What are you plans?" She asked.

"I mainly want to be a comic book artist. Drawing my own superhero comics." He told her. "And maybe married to you." He thought to himself."

"That sounds cool! You should show me your drawings sometime." She said.

"It's a date!" He said.

Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and leaned more into Lincoln. Lincoln tightened his grip around Ronnie Anne. They were both in complete bliss, not caring about the world around them. The peaceful serenity of the tunnel had completely engulfed them. They sat there, enjoying each other's company and the scenery until the intercom came on.

"HELLO AQUATIC LOVERS THE AQUARIUM WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE EXITS AND THANK YOU FOR VISITING THE LIFE UNDER THE OCEAN AQUARIUM.

" **Dang it."** Lincoln and Ronnie Anne said simultaneously and disappointedly.

They got up and walked out of the tunnel and made their way towards the exits. They made their way outside and began to walk back to Lincoln's house with the memory of today's events still in their minds.

* * *

They finally arrived at Lincoln's house holding hands. They walked up to the front porch and started to say.

"I had a great time." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, me too." Lincoln said.

"We're still on for the beach tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered.

"Good." She said then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She walked off the porch and walked home.

"See you tomorrow." He waved at her holding his cheek. "She's such a great friend!" He said with a smile.

He unlocked the front door and walked into his house with not a care in the world. His family was sitting around tending to their own devices. They saw Lincoln walk in.

" _Hey champ, how was your date?"_ Lynn Sr. asked.

"It was amazing." Lincoln said with a blissful smile.

Everyone was taken aback by his response and looks confusion on their faces.

" _Was he not aware of what dad just asked?"_ Luan whispered to Luna, who shrugged her shoulders in response.

" _Uh...By the way, son, you left your list out on the table and we saw it said 'go to the beach Friday'. So we thought why don't we tag along and make it a family outing? And since you also had dairy-land the day after, we thought we'ed tag along there too and have Ronnie Anne and Bobby sleepover tomorrow so we can all have fun._ Lynn Sr said excitedly.

"That's great, Dad." Lincoln said still in bliss and walked up the stairs.

Everyone still looked at Lincoln confused about whether or not he's aware of what he's saying.

" _I think someone had a very special day with someone else!"_ Lori stated with a smug smile.

" _Who?"_ Leni asked.

" _Never mind, Leni."_ Lori said pinching the bridge of nose.

* * *

Lincoln made his way to his room. He walked in and put on his pajamas and got into his bed.

"Tomorrow is gonna be so awesome." He said then began to nod off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

"Wait, WHAT?"

End of Chapter 5

* * *

 **AN: I enjoyed writing how close they can get before they realize they're not just friends. I do have this nagging feeling that I'm writing Ronnie Anne out of character. Tell me what you guys think. I imagine this is how she is with someone she's that comfortable with. You know the drill! Follow, Fave and Review. Always appreciate it. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were sitting in the back row of vanzilla with very irritated looks on their faces. The van was filled with the whole Loud family and Bobby. Everyone wore their swimsuits as to not have to waste time having to change at the beach. Lincoln wore his orange swim trunks and Ronnie Anne wore a purple swimming shirt with purple swimming shorts. It was an hour long drive to the beach. The van was as rowdy and noisy as ever with every sibling excited about the day they were going to have. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sitting in between Lola and Lana, who were trying to get at each other.

" _Stop looking at me."_ Lola said.

" _You stop looking at me."_ Lana responded.

They eventually decided they had enough and started fighting in the seats. Their fight formed a cloud. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were caught in the middle of their little spat. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had enough and were able to separate the two with Lincoln holding Lana back and Ronnie Anne holding Lola back.

"Can't you two just sit and get along?" Lincoln asked.

"Or, at the very least, wait till we get to the beach." Ronnie Anne said.

" **Well tell her to stop looking at me."** Lola and Lana said simultaneously while pointing at each other. They then folded their arms and looked out the windows.

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry you have to deal with them." Lincoln said.

"It's okay! I have some cousins who fight a lot whenever I go to visit them. Is this how it is for you every time you and your family go somewhere? Ronnie Anne asked.

"Not really. Usually there's biting and scratching!" Lincoln answered.

"Oh." She said in surprise.

"Why did it have to be like this? I just wanted to spend the day with my best friend at the beach! Is that too much to ask for?" Lincoln thought.

Apparently so.

"Oh who asked you?"

Technically, you did.

"Well it was supposed to be rhetorical."

Alright then.

"Sorry my family sort of hijacked our plans." Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne.

"It's fine! We did need a ride anyway. Maybe today will still be fun." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Lincoln said with an uncertain look "I just hope my family doesn't drive her insane." He thought to himself.

* * *

They finally arrived at the beach. The beach had a boardwalk with a mini carnival with games on it on the left side. The beach wasn't too packed. There were other families but there was still a fair amount of space for such a big family. Lynn Sr found a parking space and everyone hopped out and rushed to the sands. Everyone except Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. They stood there with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Well, we're here! Let's just make the most it." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." She responded. "At least this gives me a chance to get to know his family." She thought.

May god have mercy on you.

"Oh hush."

They made their way to the sands. The family set up a spot not too close to the water and a small walk to the carnival with a big towel laid on the ground and a parasol. Everyone else was spread out doing their own thing. Lucy, Lana, and Lily were making sandcastles with their mom. Leni, Luna Luan were burying their dad in the sand. Lola was working on her tan. Lynn was harassing people to play volleyball. Lisa was scanning the beach with a metal detector. Lori and Bobby were playing with a Frisbee.

"So what should we do first?" Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne.

"Let's go in the water." Ronnie Anne said.

"Okay." He said.

They got into the water and stood around for a few seconds.

"Now what? He asked.

"Now this!" Ronnie Anne pushed Lincoln into the water. Lincoln got up and shook the water off of his face.

"Oh you're in tro-" he was hit in the face with more water.

"What was that? I don't speak aquatics!" She playfully said.

"Oh, you're going down, Santiago." He said chasing after her.

"In your dreams, Loud." She responded.

They continued splashing one another while everyone else looked at them with smiles on their faces.

" **They make such a cute couple."** Everyone said simultaneously.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued splashing one another. Ronnie Anne got more splashes on him while Lincoln could barely hit her. He threw a weak splash towards her, which didn't touch her.

"Is that all you got, Loud?" Ronnie Anne teased.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Lincoln said and then sunk into the water.

"Huh? What's he planni-AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she was lifted up and dunked into the water. Lincoln came up laughing at her while she was still under water.

"Ha! Now who's laughing?" He waited for her to come back up but she didn't.

"Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne? Oh man, I hope I didn't take it to fa-hey, what th-" Ronnie Anne returned the favor by dunking him under water.

"Ha ha ha! Can't beat the best, Loud!" Ronnie Anne gloated.

"We'll see about that, Santiago!" He dove for her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to pick her up and throw her but she kept him from lifting her. Ronnie Anne retaliated by wrapping her arms around his neck trying to pull him under. They playfully struggled for a few seconds until they were floating around holding and staring at each other, smiling.

"You know, you have pretty eyes!" Lincoln said.

"Thanks. I really like your chipped tooth! It looks kinda cute." Ronnie Anne said.

"You don't think it looks goofy?" He asked.

"No way! They're not as goofy as my front teeth!" She reassured him.

"I don't think your teeth are goofy! They give you a very pretty smile." He said.

"Thanks Linc-"

" _Hey Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, come play volleyball with me. No one else wants to get creamed."_ Lynn shouted at them.

The family and Bobby all slapped their foreheads.

" **Dang it, Lynn."** They all said simultaneously.

"You up for a game of volleyball?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm game if you are!" Ronnie Anne answered.

"Let's go." Lincoln lead the way. They got out of the water and walked over to Lynn by the volleyball court.

"So who's going to be your teammate?" Lincoln inquired.

" _I was just gonna play you two by myself! No one wants to be my teammate. Something about me being 'unsportsmanlike'. Can you believe that?"_ Lynn rhetorically asked.

"You!? Unsportsmanlike!? No way!" Lincoln said sarcastically.

" _I know, right?"_ Lynn said.

"But are you sure you want to do that?" Lincoln asked.

" _Yeah. Going against you two will be easy."_ Lynn said.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Ronnie Anne said.

They got into their positions. Lincoln was defense while Ronnie Anne was offense. Lynn was first to serve. She sent it over to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's side. Lincoln hit the ball up and rushed upwards towards the ball and spiked it back to Lynn's side. Lynn managed to block the ball and send it back into the air in the center of the net. Ronnie Anne seized this opportunity and spiked the ball back to Lynn's side. Lynn had no time to react causing the ball to hit the ground. Resulting in a point for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

" _Okay. I was gonna go easy on you guys but I see I gotta turn up the heat."_ Lynn said.

"Bring it on." Ronnie Anne responded over confidently.

Lincoln gulped nervously. It was Lincoln's turn to serve. He hit the ball over to Lynn's side. Lynn hit the ball up and returned it back to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's side. Ronnie Anne saw this and jumped up to spike the ball back. She spiked it but Lynn was prepared for it this time. Lynn managed to stop the ball's momentum by pushing it up and then sending it back over the net with a mighty spike. Ronnie Anne couldn't react in time and moved out of the way. The ball sped towards Lincoln. It hit the ground where Lincoln stood causing him to fly back one foot away.

"Linc, are you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Lincoln answered.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed with relief. She looked back at Lynn with anger.

"You're gonna pay for that, Lynn!" Ronnie Anne said with fury.

" _Aw, what's wrong? Can't take some of the Lynn-sanity?"_ Lynn mocked.

"We'll show you insanity! Lincoln switch places with me." Ronnie Anne demanded.

"Okay." Lincoln complied.

Lynn was up to serve. She sent the ball over but before it could get over the net, Ronnie Anne rushed to Lincoln. She used him as a stepping stool to gain height. She jumped up, sending Lincoln face first into the sand, and returned the ball back with the fiercest spike. The ball went flying into Lynn, sending her head first into the sand with her legs sticking out.

" _Okay, you win! Ow."_ Lynn said while buried.

"Woo hoo. We won! We-Linc?" She looked down to see Lincoln still laying down in the sand. She kneeled down and picked him up. She held his head in her lap and started brushing sand out of his hair.

"Sorry about that." Ronnie Anne apologized.

"It's fine! You know you can be really competitive." Lincoln told her.

"Yeah. It's just...when I saw you fly back, it sparked something in me. I don't know why!" She said not realizing she was just stroking his hair at this point.

"It's cool. Honestly that was pretty sweet how you sent Lynn into the ground." Lincoln complimented her.

"Oh, it was nothing plus someone had to shut her down." Ronnie Anne said.

From a few feet away, Lori and Bobby were looking at the two with smug smiles on their faces.

" _You thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Lori asked with a smirk.

" _Oh yeah."_ Bobby answered with a smirk.

" _HEY, LINCOLN, RONNIE ANNE, CAN YOU TWO COME OVER HERE?"_ Lori yelled.

" **Okay."** They both answered simultaneously. They got up and walked towards Lori and Bobby. They stood in front of them curious as to why Lori called them over.

"What's up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

" _I was literally thinking you and I could have a little girl talk."_ Lori told Ronnie Anne.

"Um...okay." Ronnie Anne said, unsure of Lori's motivations.

Lori walked off with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln was confused as to why he was called over.

"So why did you want me over?" Lincoln asked.

" _I thought we could have a real man talk, you know? A real bro to bro. Bro-o A Bro-o. Bro-._

"Please stop." Lincoln demanded.

" _Okay."_ Bobby complied with an embarrassed look on his face.

* * *

Lori walked with Ronnie Anne along the beach. They walked until they were out of Lincoln and Bobby's range of hearing and where there wasn't that many people around.

" _I see you and Lincoln have gotten pretty close."_ Lori said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I mean, we are best friends. Why wouldn't we be close?" Ronnie Anne asked.

" _Are you sure he thinks of you as just a best friend? I saw the way you two were holding each other out in the water."_

"We were just playing around and having fun!" Ronnie said defensively.

" _What about when you had his head in your lap?"_

"I was picking sand out of his hair!"

" _You were stroking his hair after all the sand was gone. Plus you kissed him after your little evening at the arcade."_

"I was just paying him back for kissing me the first time!"

" _You didn't really have to do that."_

"Well maybe I just wanted to. It doesn't have to mean anything it can just be a friendly kiss. Nothing more, nothing less."

" _You're clearly still smitten with him."_

"So what if I am? We are not going to be anything other than friends and I've come to accept that." She said irritated. Lori turned her back to begin walking away.

" _I see you still have some feelings you need to workout, so I'll say this."_ She turned her head back towards Ronnie Anne.

" _Bobby and I weren't doing any of the things you two were doing until AFTER we started dating."_ Lori walked away, leaving Ronnie Anne to think on those words.

"I don't know what she's talking about! Sure I still have a crush on him but I've accepted that we'll just be friends! Haven't I? Sure, we were holding each other in the aquarium and in the water, but why can't that just be two friends holding each other? I mean, I may have snuggled up to him and kissed him on the cheek back at the aquarium but I'm just being as good a friend as I can be…aren't I? UUUGGGHH! Why does being friends have to be so complicated? Help me out here narrator gu-"

Let me stop you right there because I'm not helping you with anything! This is between you and your lover.

"We're not lovers!"

You keep telling yourself that, honey.

"Sure, I do want to be his girlfriend but what if we start dating and somehow I mess things up and we stop being friends. I don't want to lose him! I think it's better if we just keep it to just being friends. I like it the way we have it right now! I feel comfortable and warm around him like this. I honestly think we work best as friends...right?" She said with a worried look.

* * *

Bobby and Lincoln were walking along the boardwalk, having a very similar chat as Lori and Ronnie Anne. They played some of the games the carnival had to offer. The first game they played was the ring toss. They paid the employee working the stand and he gave them five rings each. They were competing against each other for a prize.

" _So you and my sister to seem to have gotten pretty close in the last few days."_ Bobby said while tossing a ring and hitting a bottle.

"Well yeah, she's awesome. We managed to beat the most difficult game in history together." Lincoln said tossing a ring and missing.

" _There's also the way you two were holding each other, and the way she stroked your hair."_ Bobby tossed another ring and missed.

"That was us just being friendly. You know I would never make a move on your sister...excluding that time I kissed her at Jeán Juan's." Lincoln explained while tossing another ring and missing.

" _There was also that time before when you kissed her in front of your house."_ Bobby tossed another ring.

"Oh...she told you about that, huh? Sorry." Lincoln said slightly embarrassed.

" _Don't sweat it. If I really was mad about you dating my sister I wouldn't have agreed with Lori about taking you two to Jeán Juan's."_ Bobby tossed another ring and made it.

"DATING!?" He said in surprise while sending his ring flying into the wall. "No, no, no, no. We're not dating! we're just best friends! That's it!"

" _It doesn't look that way to me."_ Bobby tossed his last ring and made it.

" _Me neither. Also we have a winner!"_ The employee spoke up and handed Bobby an orange teddy bear.

" _Lori's gonna love this!"_

"Anyway, we're not dating!" They walked away from the stand and walked along the boardwalk.

" _Look you really should just talk to her about what you guys are because you both might not be on the same page and you don't want to send mixed signals."_ Bobby left Lincoln to think about what they talked about. Lincoln found a nearby bench and sat down.

"It's not like I don't want to be dating Ronnie Anne. I do, but what if we don't workout because of something I did. I don't want to lose her as a friend. If we're just close friends then there's not too much of a risk for us breaking up. UUUGGGHHHH! Why does being friends have to be so difficult?"

You're asking me. You look like you were about to pop a blood vessel.

"Help me out here, narrator."

There is nothing I can do for you.

"Isn't there something you can do?"

I can play your favorite song for you!

"That wouldn't be very helpful."

Then there's really nothing I can do for you.

"Uggghhhh." He leaned his neck on to the back of the bench.

* * *

Ronnie Anne walked back to the Loud's beach set up. The older kids went to the carnival except for Rita and the younger Louds. Rita approached Ronnie Anne to ask her a favor.

" _Hey, Ronnie Anne. I wanted to take some of the kids up to the carnival to play some games and I need someone to watch Lily for me. Can you be a dear?"_

"Um…sure." Ronnie Anne accepted with a confused look. Rita handed Lily to her and walked to the younger kids.

" _Mom, you know I could've just held Lily, right?"_ Lucy asked.

" _I know but I wanted her to bond with Lily."_ Rita said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

" _I want to see if Lily will take a liking to her. I already know she's gotten you guys to accept her, but let's see if she can get Lily to like her on her own."_

"I know your mom gave you to me just so we can bond." Ronnie Anne said to Lily while sitting on a beach blanket.

" _Hehehe."_ Lily giggled.

"You know you have it easy, Lily! You don't have to worry about all the problems of getting older or wanting a boyfriend. All you have to worry about is nap time."

" _Poo-poo."_ Lily smiled.

"And poo-poo. You know you have a cool big brother! I wish Bobby was as cool as him. Most of the time he spends out with Lori. Not that I don't mind having some time to my myself. I just wish Bobby would stay home and hang with me." She put Lily down on the blanket and laid in front of her.

"You don't have that problem, do you? Lincoln's always there to play with you! Cause he's just so great with his white hair and nice smile and always being so caring. How could I be so lucky to have a guy like that as my friend? As rough as I can be, I'm surprised he wants to be my friend. I shoved sloppy joe's down his pants, for goodness sake. Yet somehow we're still friends. It just shows you how I don't deserve him." She started staring off into space.

" _Eeehhh_?" Lily tilted her head sideways confused. Ronnie Anne looked back at Lily.

"Eh, don't mind me, Lily. I'm just talking nonsense. You know I've always wanted a sister. Having a brother is cool and all, but sisters are total best friends for life. Sure, your other sisters might be cool but I don't think we would have much in common, especially Lori. But you would be perfect. You haven't really developed any interest! So maybe I could get you to like skateboarding. I could probably teach you some tricks when you're older. So what do you say, Lily? Do you want to be my little sister?" She said picking Lily up and putting her in her lap.

" _Ronnie."_ Lily said placing her hand on Ronnie Anne's face with a smile.

"I think you and me will get along just great, won't we?" She said laying on her back and flying Lily around.

" _Ah-ha, ha ha."_ Lily giggled.

Lincoln walked back to the set up to see Ronnie Anne playing with Lily. Ronnie Anne sat up and put Lily back into her lap.

"Hey." Lincoln greeted and sat next to them.

"Hey." Ronnie Anne greeted back.

"So how come you're here with Lily?" Lincoln asked.

"Your mom went to take the younger kids to play some games." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Why didn't she just have Lucy hold her?" Lincoln inquired.

"I'm pretty sure your mom just wanted me to bond with her." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, I see you accomplished that. She's really taking a liking to you!" Lincoln stated.

"That's because I made her my new sister! She's no longer your sister! Isn't that right, Lily?" Ronnie Anne playfully.

" _Ahh. Pppbbt."_ Lily blew a raspberry at Lincoln.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm taking my sister back!" Lincoln said playfully.

"You'll have to catch us first, slow poke! Run away, Lily. The evil Dr. lame-o is trying to infect you with his lameness!" Ronnie Anne got up and ran around the beach sight while holding Lily. Much to Lily's enjoyment.

How do you get a PhD in lameness?

"Oh, hush narrator. I'm coming to get you, Lily!" Lincoln playfully chased after them.

Rita was looking at the scene from one of the carnival games.

" _I knew Lily would like her!"_ Rita stated.

" _Ma'am, that's great but are you gonna throw the ball?"_ The employee asked.

" _Oh, right, sorry."_ Rita apologized.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued enjoying their time at the beach. Rita came back to relieve them of taking care of Lily. They decided to go enjoy the carnival. They played some of the games and went on some of the rides. They went on the tilt a whirl ride and Lincoln nearly puked and wanted to take a break from the carnival. They returned to the sight where the whole family was there having fun playing Frisbee. They played on and on until the sun began to set.

* * *

The sun was on the verge of fully setting leaving the beach an orange hue. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat beside each other, conversing about the day they had. The family was watching from the carnival with binoculars, fighting one another.

" _Hey let me see."_ Lola demanded Lori.

" _You're too young to see this!"_ Lori stated.

" _Come on, dude. Stop hogging the specs."_ Luna said.

" _I want to see."_ Leni demanded grabbing at the binoculars.

" _Oh, for goodness sakes."_ Rita said fed up with the fighting. She snatched the binoculars from Lori. " _I'll look through them and describe everything!"_

" **Okay."** Everyone agreed. Rita looked into the binoculars and started describing the scene.

" _Right now they're just talking."_ Rita stated. We move back to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne having their conversation.

"Oh man, this was a fun day, huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, it was funny when your dad got that crab in his trunks and started jumping around!" Ronnie Anne stated, laughing.

"Or when Bobby, Luan and Luna crashed into each other trying to catch the frisbee." He said holding his side.

"Or when that one guy tried posing for Leni and Luan pantsed him, that was hilarious!" She said wiping a tear away from her eye..

"Yeah. I'm glad you managed to have fun with my family, knowing how crazy they can be." He said.

"Yeah, I thought today would be a total drag because they tagged along but they were pretty cool, especially Lily." She said.

"Lily has grown attached to you!" He pointed out.

"I seem to have that effect on people, eh, lame-o?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah, you do." He smiled at her. He then looked down at the sands with an unsure look on his face. "Hey, Ronnie Anne?"

"Yeah, Lincoln." She answered.

"We're best friends, right?" He asked looking back at her.

"Of course we are. All of the stuff we've done so far, why wouldn't we be? What made you ask that?" She asked.

"Nothing, just me being crazy." He answered.

"Sure we've kissed before but that doesn't have to mean anything more than just kind jesters, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it just means we have a strong friendship. Nothing more, nothing less." He said.

"Yeah...friendship." Ronnie Anne said looking down in disappointment. Lincoln noticed this and decided to cheer her up.

"Ronnie Anne?" He called looking at her.

"Yes, Linc." She looked up towards him.

Suddenly they were entranced. Words could no longer escape their lips. The hypnotic crashing of the waves drowned out all other background noises. They could hear their hearts beating quicker and quicker as they stared into each other's eyes. They gazed at each other with their mouths hanging open. Their minds went blank. They no longer had control over their own actions. They started moving closer to each other, not realizing the scene that was about to play out. Their eyes grew heavy as they inched closer and closer. They took a deep breath, fully closed their eyes and finally closed the gap between them. They held their position and left it at simply holding their lips together. They were completely engulfed in each others presence. They didn't have a care in the world. The only thing on their minds was enjoying this moment. Their minds started coming to the realization of what was going on.

" **So this is really happening huh? I'm excited but at the same time I'm scared for what this could mean for our friendship but this feels so right."** They both thought.

The family continued witnessing the scene.

" _They're kissing! Oh my gosh they're kissing!"_ Rita told everyone excitedly. Lynn Sr walked up to Rita and held her.

" **Our little boy is growing up."** They both said simultaneously with happy tears in their eyes.

" _WAY TO GO LITT-hmmph."_ Luna began to shout but but her mouth was covered as she was silenced by everyone.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued holding their kiss. Everything about this moment was perfect in their minds. They finally decided to break away for air. When they finished, They placed their foreheads together.

"So that was…" Ronnie Anne started.

"Yeah." Lincoln finished.

They separated themselves from each other and looked in opposite directions with concerned looks on their faces. They didn't say another word to each other. They couldn't think of the right things to say.

The family kept looking on from afar.

" _Well, this has been a fun day but I think it's time we head on home, gang. HEY, LINCOLN, RONNIE ANNE, WE'RE HEADING OUT."_ Lynn Sr shouted.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got up and picked up the blanket and parasol and started walking back to vanzilla. They tried keeping a distance from each other as they walked. The tension was very strong between the two for they had no idea what to say to each after the moment they just shared.

* * *

The ride home was a very quiet one. Everyone in the back was asleep, everyone except Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, for they had too much on their minds. They switched their seating arrangement so Lola and Lana were sitting next to each other, sleeping, while they sat at opposite windows. They both looked out of their respective windows, contemplating their special moment.

"I don't know what to really think right now." Ronnie Anne thought.

"I enjoyed it very much but I don't want things to be awkward between us." Lincoln thought.

"He's a great guy and we work well together but I don't want this to destroy our friendship." She thought.

"I know one thing!" He thought.

" **We are not JUST best friends."**

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

 **AN: Well things are starting to get tense now, aren't they? I was going to write out more of the volleyball scene but I felt it would've taken away from the chapter. I was planning to write Ronnie Anne bonding with the other sisters but I thought it would work best with Lily because she's basically a blank sleight whereas the others would've been more of a hassle to write and would dragged the chapter out. I still wanted it to mainly be about Lincoln and Ronnie. Tell me what you guys think. Y'all know I need my fix of Follows, Favs and Reviews so help a brother out.**


	7. Chapter 7

The family finally arrived at the house. They arrived as the sun was fully set and the moon was out. Everyone in the back seats were asleep, with the exception of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, were fully asleep. Lynn Sr parked the van in the driveway and woke everyone up. Everyone got out of vanzilla and walked into the house. Ronnie Anne and Bobby got their sleeping bags with their clothes from out of the trunk. Lynn Sr decided to discuss sleeping arrangements once they made it inside.

" _Alright, gang, listen up."_ Lynn Sr commanded. Everyone looked at him. " _We need to settle where Ronnie Anne and Bobby will be sleeping!"_

Ronnie was thinking to herself. "Oh gosh, I never thought about where I was going to sleep! I know they won't pair me up with Lincoln! So that just leaves his sisters. I should be fine as long as it's no-"

" _It'll be best if Ronnie Anne stays with Lori and Leni and Bobby stay with Lincoln."_ Lynn Sr stated.

"Dang it." Ronnie Anne thought.

"Uh, dad, I don't think I have much room to fit Bobby considering my room is just a converted linen closet." Lincoln pointed out.

" _Well, he can't stay in the girls rooms!"_ Lynn Sr said.

" _I can sleep on the couch, Mr. Loud!"_ Bobby said.

" _That works too. Then everything's settled! Bobby will stay on the couch and Ronnie Anne will stay with Lori and Leni. Now everyone make sure you get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's dairyland and we want to be up bright and early for that."_ Lynn Sr stated.

He and Rita then walked back to their room. The rest of the siblings made their way to their rooms. Leaving Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Lori and Bobby down stairs.

"Don't I get a say in whose room I sleep in?" Ronnie Anne asked.

" _Trust me, you're better off sleeping with us!"_ Lori stated.

"Why's that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

" _Lisa will most likely try to experiment on you while you sleep. Lola and Lana are always fighting and I don't think you want to be in the middle of that. Lucy has a bunch of bats that might bite you and Lynn will keep you up with her habit of bouncing a ball to sleep. Luan will bombard you with bad jokes and Luna likes blasting her music."_ Lori stated.

"Oh." Ronnie Anne said as she picked up her stuff.

" _Plus we can talk all about you and Lincoln."_ Lori pointed out with a toothy smile.

"Oh right...Lincoln." Ronnie said with depressed look on her face.

Ronnie Anne looked back towards Lincoln to see him trying not to make eye contact. She felt hurt by his attempt not to look at her. She looked down in defeat. Lori walked up to Bobby to tell him good night.

" _I'll be back down later after I get Ronnie Anne settled, Bobby boo-boo bear."_ Lori said.

" _Okay, babe."_ Bobby said.

Lori gave Bobby a kiss goodbye and proceeded to lead Ronnie Anne to her and Leni's room. Lincoln watched them go up. He exhaled and walked to his room to think more on that special moment he shared with Ronnie Anne.

"I just don't know what to do." Lincoln thought to himself.

* * *

Lori entered the room with Ronnie Anne. Leni was on her bed wearing her sleep attire, reading a fashion magazine. Lori and Ronnie Anne got dressed in their pajamas. Ronnie Anne started setting up her sleeping bag while holding a depressed look on her face that didn't go unnoticed.

" _Now let's talk about you and Lin- what's wrong?"_ Lori asked.

" _Yeah, you look compressed."_ Leni spoke up.

" _It's depressed, Leni!"_ Lori corrected.

" _Who's depressed?"_ Leni asked.

" _Ronnie Anne."_ Lori said.

" _What are you talking about? Ronnie Anne looks the same size as always!"_ Leni pointed out.

Lori looked at Leni for few seconds then returned her attention to Ronnie Anne.

" _Anyway, what's wrong?"_ Lori asked.

"It's nothing!" Ronnie Anne said.

" _It's not just nothing! There's clearly something on your mind. Just talk to us. We're here to listen."_ Lori stated.

"I guess I should just talk to them it's not like Lori's that hard to talk to. Plus they'll just bug me until I do." Ronnie Anne thought.

"Okay so me and Lincoln ended up kissing again!" Ronnie Anne said.

" **We know!"** Lori and Leni said with smirks on their faces.

"You were watching us!?" Ronnie Anne said in surprise.

" _You were out in the open for everyone to see."_ Lori pointed out.

"Oh right. (At a quick pace) Well, anyway, Lincoln and I kissed and it was amazing! It was nothing like the other kisses. But afterwards he won't even look me in the eyes. And I started to realize that we're probably more than friends"

" _Ronnie Anne."_ Lori tried to get her attention.

"and I don't know what to do because I feel like maybe I-"

" _Ronnie Anne."_ Lori called again.

did something wrong and I don't want to lose him as a friend because now I think he hates me and and and-" Ronnie Anne started panicking and losing control of her breathing.

" _RONNIE ANNE!"_ Lori yelled, grabbing Ronnie Anne by the shoulders and stopping her before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

" _Breathe, in and out, in and out."_ Lori gestured. " _Okay, now calmly explain what happened."_ Lori told her.

"Okay, so after we kissed we stopped looking at each other and Lincoln started keeping a distance from me. Every time I look at him he looks away like he's disgusted with me. I think he hates me now." Ronnie Anne said with tears starting to form.

" _Now let's slow down for a minute. I know Lincoln, and he's not someone who could bring himself to hate anyone. As much as we push his buttons, he's never said he hates any of us!"_ Lori stated.

"That's different! You're his sisters!" Ronnie pointed out.

" _Yeah, but we've gone pretty far with how we treat him."_ Lori said.

"How far?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lori and Leni looked at each other then back towards Ronnie Anne with doleful looks.

" _We literally kicked him out of the house!"_ Lori said, disappointed in herself.

"Oh. Why?" Ronnie Anne inquired with a surprised look.

" _Lynn got us to believe that he was bad luck. I literally still kick myself every day for believing something so stupid. Even when we let him back in, we forced him to wear a costume because we thought that made him good luck. I can only imagine how miserable he was. There was no excuse for how we acted. So trust me when I say he doesn't hate you, especially since you didn't do anything wrong."_ Lori said.

" _We, like, totally don't deserve him as a brother."_ Leni stated hugging her knees, disappointed in herself.

"I didn't know that! He never told me." Ronnie Anne said.

" _It's_ _not something we like to talk about but that just shows you he could never bring himself to hate anyone, especially those that deserve it. He probably doesn't know what to think after that kiss. You guys kept saying how you were best friends so he's probably confused about where you guys stand."_ Lori said.

"You think so?" Ronnie Anne asked.

" _I know so! Honestly, Ronnie Anne, you need to understand Lincoln's not that difficult! He wants you, I can tell. But you need to come to grips with how you feel. Don't you love him?"_ Lori pointed.

"I never said I love him!" Ronnie Anne said defensively.

" _Come on, Ronnie Anne. At this point you can't deny your feelings."_ Lori said.

"I'll admit I have a crush on him and I enjoyed the kisses we've shared. And when he smiles at me, it's makes me blush. And he makes me feel special whenever he compliments me. And we both have the same interests. And I always think about him...and whenever I do I get butterflies in my stomach. I honestly feel like he's the only one that gets me. I was so excited when he called me that morning to hangout. I was even more excited when he wanted to hangout for the whole summer. I don't feel like I deserve him as a friend but I can't imagine my life without him. I-oh my goodness...I love him!" Ronnie Anne admitted.

" **Eeeeeee!"** Lori and Leni squeed and then rushed to hug Ronnie Anne.

"GET OFF ME!" Ronnie Anne demanded and shoved them away. "Geez, what is with you guys and hugging?" Ronnie Anne asked.

" _Sorry. We're just excited that you've accepted your feelings. But you know what you gotta do next, right?"_

Lori asked.

"Sigh...yeah." Ronnie Anne admitted.

" _Now go be happy. You two deserve it."_ Lori stated.

"Thanks, Lori." Ronnie Anne began to blush. "Don't tell anyone I did this."

" _Did what-oh."_ Ronnie Anne hugged Lori by wrapping her arms around her waist. Lori returned the hug by kneeling down to Ronnie Anne's level. " _You got this, little sis!"_ Lori said, ending the hug.

"Alright, here I go!" Ronnie Anne said as she walked out the door. Lori and Leni smiled at her as she left.

Ronnie Anne walked back in the room.

"Um, what door is it? She asked, embarrassed.

" _Down the hall."_ Lori said.

"Thanks. Now here I go!" Ronnie Anne said as she left.

Lori and Leni looked on, proud of Ronnie Anne. Leni then had a confused look on her face.

" _Wait, so when did Mom and Dad adopt Ronnie Anne?"_ Leni asked.

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

While Ronnie Anne and Lori were talking, Lincoln was pacing back and forth in his room, after changing into his pajamas, wondering about the moment he shared at the beach.

"Why did I have to kiss her? I mean I didn't really have much control over myself. She just looked so beautiful and I couldn't help my myself. Ugh, why do I have to have feelings for my best friend."

He fell back on his bed in frustration.

"And then the way she looked at me. She looked so upset. I can't blame her. A guy like me just kissing her because I could. I'd be angry with me too. She deserves someone better than me. Someone who would respect her friendship. I don't know why I think I would have much of chance with her. Even if we started dating, we wouldn't last for too long. Eventually she'll realize she can do better than me, and she'd be right. What can I offer her? Ace savvy? I'm not the most interesting guy. I don't even really have that much of a social status in school. I'm not a jock! I'm not the smartest in our class. I'm just a normal guy! She has actual goals in mind. She wants to be a masterchef. And if that doesn't work she could be a marine biologist with her knowledge of the ocean. I haven't even figured out what I want to be yet. Heck, I can't even figure out how feel about her. Sigh."

Wow. You really have some major self doubt.

"That's because I care more about her than myself. She deserves someone who won't think the worst of her. Who respects her as a friend. Someone who doesn't fight their own feelings. Someone who doesn't read comics in their underwear."

Well, how do you really feel about her?

"I feel like she's someone who keeps me grounded but doesn't make fun of me for what I like. She makes my heart skip everytime she smiles at. She's the most caring person I know, especially with the way she takes care of her family. The idea of just hanging out with her over the summer makes me happy. I can't imagine my life without he...oh my goodness, I love her! I finally realized it! I'm in love with her. But it's probably too late now. After what happened today, I don't think she'll ever want to talk to me."

He got under his covers and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Ronnie Anne stood in front of Lincoln's door trying to work up the courage to knock.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne, you can do this! There's no running away this time. All you have to do is knock on the door, confess to him, become his girlfriend, and be forever happy." She thought.

Mm-hmm, get it honey.

"Right. Okay here we go!" She took in a deep breath, exhaled and then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

"It's me, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Oh. Give me a minute." He said as he sat up on his bed. "I guess there was no avoiding this." He thought.

No there wasn't.

"Alright, I can do this!" He thought as he got up to open the door.

"Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

They both looked away from each other, trying not to make eye contact. Lincoln scratched the back of his head while Ronnie Anne grabbed her arm. Ronnie Anne looked towards him.

"Soooo…are you gonna let me in?" She asked.

"Right, um, come in." He told her.

She walked into his room and was surprised at how small it was.

"Wow, you weren't kidding! Your room is small!" She said.

"Yeah." He responded. He closed the door behind her. They stood there awkwardly thinking of the right thing to say.

" **I have something I want to tell you!"** They both said.

"You go first." Lincoln told her.

"Okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said.

""Wait, what?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"I didn't mean to kiss you back at the beach. I don't know what came over me. I was wrong for-"

"I wanted to say sorry for kissing you! I should've respected our friendship and I stepped way out of line." He admitted.

"You were nowhere outta line! I liked that we kissed!" She said.

"I-wait. So you're not mad at me. I thought you were angry at me for kissing you. I didn't think you wanted to be friends with me after I went too far." He said.

"I would never want that! I love you too much to want to lose you." She confessed.

"But I...wait. You love me?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, I finally realized it and I didn't want my true feelings to ruin our friendship." She admitted.

"I didn't want my true feelings to hurt our friendship!" He said.

"Wait, what are your true feelings?" She asked.

"I finally realized that...I love you, too!" He confessed.

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened with surprise.

"I didn't want to admit it because I thought that if we dated and broke up we would stop being friends because of something I did. I thought being close friends would be better because I wouldn't run that big a risk of losing you." He stated.

"I didn't tell you how I felt because I thought if we dated and broke up it would be because of something I did." Tears started to run down her face. "I thought you would hate me and we would stop being friends and I c-couldn't stand the thought of l-l-lose yo-hmm!?" She started breaking down but was silenced by Lincoln grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers. She was, at first, surprised by this action but then realized what was happening and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Lincoln then decided to end the kiss.

"I could never hate you! No matter what!" He confessed.

"How? As much as I messed with you before, how can you say you love me?" She asked with her tears beginning to stop.

"I wonder how can you love me? I'm no where near as cool as you are. Plus, I'm such a jerk for thinking the worst of you. I thought you would never want to date me." He said finally letting go of her.

"I guess the reason I love you is because you're the only one that gets me. We dominated the arcade and we both enjoy the same things. I always think about you and you were so brave when you challenged me when I was bullying you. I feel like I don't deserve you." She said.

"I don't deserve you! The reason I love you is because your so cool and you're not like any other girl. You're so caring and you do whatever you feel like doing. You make my heart skip whenever you smile at me. I thought I never really had much of chance with you considering I'm not the most outgoing. I thought you would realize how lame I was." He said.

"I don't think you're lame! I may call you lame-o, but I was just teasing you. You're the nicest guy I've met and that's what made me love you!" She stated.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne. You're the most caring girl I ever known and that's what made me love you!" He stated.

"Huh, I guess Bobby and Lori were right. We should've just talked about how we felt." She admit.

"Yeah…so where do we go from here?" He asked.

"I guess we figure out what we are. We definitely aren't just friends!" She stated.

"True. Friends don't kiss each other like we do. So what are we?" He said.

"I don't know! I want us to be a couple but I don't want us to rush things. We're still eleven! I don't want us to be like how Bobby and Lori are and I don't want us to become tired of each other." She said.

"We don't have to be like Bobby and Lori. We could set our own dating rules." He stated.

"I think that would be nice. I guess one rule I have is no getting lovey dovey in public." She said.

"Okay. No stupid nicknames." He said.

"What about the name I call you, Linc?" She asked.

"Well that's fine as long as it nothing goofy like Linky poo." He said.

"Ew. I would never call you that! But that's fine as long as you don't call me nie-nie." She said.

"What happens if I do?" He inquired.

"I'll knock that cute chipped tooth of yours out of your mouth." She stated.

"That's fair." He agreed.

"Alright then. No celebrating one week anniversaries or any of that junk." She said.

"Agreed. What about talking to other girls and vice versa?" He asked.

"I won't get jealous as long as you don't! You don't have to worry about me cheating, at the risk of sounding cheesy, you're the only one for me!" She said with a blush.

"I can't see myself with anyone else but you." He said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Linc." She said with a soft smile.

"What do we do about dates?" He agreed.

"We can make the activities we're gonna do over the summer dates." She suggested.

"That could work and we don't have to make it that much of a hassle to see each other. We'll just hang out when we can." He stated.

"Okay then. We don't have to call each other everyday. We can just call when we feel like talking." She stated.

"Agreed." He said.

Ronnie Anne started to blush and rubbed her hands nervously.

"What about kissing?" She said shyly.

"You said no getting lovey dovey in public." He pointed out.

"It doesn't mean we can't do somethings in private." She said with a shy smile.

"Okay then I say no going as far as Lori and Bobby." He said.

"Oh please. What they do is just gross! So how about we leave it to just what we did at the beach and kisses on the cheek." She said.

"Okay but what if there was another way I wanted to kiss you?" He asked shyly.

"What other way is there?" She asked.

Lincoln moved closer to Ronnie Anne and wrapped his arms around her her waist and pulled her in.

"Hey what are yo-"

He started giving her soft kisses on her face.

*mwah "Heh heh, hey, stop it." *mwah "Hehe, this is serious." *mwah "Oh who am I kidding? I'm loving this!" *mwah

He stopped bombarding her and stood there holding her. She rested her head on his shoulder

"So I guess this also means cuddling is cool too?" He asked with a sly smile.

"You know it is, considering I cuddled up to you on your couch and at the aquarium!" She stated.

"Alright then. So I guess that just leaves one question remaining! What are we?" He asked.

"I say we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend but in private. No one else really needs to know until we get older." She stated proudly.

"Right. The only people that will know are you, me, my family and Bobby." He said.

"Wait, why your family and Bobby?" She asked.

"Because some people don't know how to MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!" He yelled. Suddenly they heard a bunch of feet scattering and doors closing.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. For now, let's make us official." He said.

"I was thinking the same thing, partner!" She said as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck again while Lincoln wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood in the middle of the room enjoying their first official kiss as a couple. They stood there for a few seconds and decided to break away and hold each other.

"I take back what I said. That was my favorite kiss!" She said.

"I knew it would be." He responded.

"So what do you want to do now, boyfriend?" She asked playfully.

"I don't know. What do you feel like doing ni-OOMPH!" He staggered back after Ronnie Anne punched him in the chest.

"I told you not to call me that!" She said with a light angry face.

"(In a raspy voice) I know! I just wanted to see what would happen. I'm sorry. So what do you want to do." He said.

"Well, I honestly want to talk more about our feelings." She admitted sitting on his bed.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. It feels good when we talk about ourselves and I like getting to know more about you." She said.

"Okay then." He said and then sat down next to her. "Where do we start?" He inquired.

"Well how about we start with knowing more about each other." She suggested.

"Alright then. Do you really enjoy kissing?" He asked.

"What makes you ask that?" She asked.

"You kissed me after the arcade and you kissed me on the cheek." He pointed out.

"I just really like kissing!" She said.

"You didn't like it at first back a Jeán Juan's." He said.

"That's because you changed my mind afterwards when you kissed me in front of everyone. You made me see it was kinda nice. As long as it's not like how Lori and Bobby kiss each other. I mean come on, don't they ever come up for air?" She playfully asked.

"I know. And then how they slobber all over each other. Charles doesn't even do that when he's eating." He stated.

"Why don't they just leave it at what we do. Just pressing their lips together. By the way, where did you learn that whole mini kisses thing you did to me?" She asked.

"Oh...um...uh, I learned it from Lori and Bobby. I saw them one day on the couch and I saw Bobby doing it to Lori." He said with his face as red as a tomato.

"Well, that just makes it a bit weird!" She said.

"So I guess you don't want me to do that anymore, huh?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's not get crazy. I still want that. In fact I think I want revenge." She said with a devious smile.

"What do mean-AAAHHH!" He screamed as he was tackled on to his bed. She held his hands down and bombarded his face with mini kisses.

*mwah "Heh heh heh, Ronnie Anne." *mwah,*mwah "Ronnie Anne." *mwah, *mwah, *mwah "Uh, Ronnie Anne?" She started kissing his neck. "RONNIE ANNE!" He shouted causing her to stop what she was doing and look at him.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"It's just I think you were getting too into it. You were about to give me one those hickeys I saw on Lori's neck one time. I don't want us leaving too much evidence. Plus I think we're a little too young for that." He said.

"Sorry I just kind of got lost in everything plus you look so cute." She said as she let go of his hands and moved on to the bed and laid on her side facing him.

"I guess you really like flirting." He pointed out.

"You're the only guy I like flirting with." She stated.

"I like seeing this softer side of you." He said.

"Only you get to see this side of me" She said.

"How come you don't show this side more often?" He asked.

"I don't like it when people think I'm weak. People would just tease me if everyone saw this side of me. Only my family and you are allowed to see me like this." She said.

"I never thought you were weak." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thanks, Linc." She said with a warm smile. "So what's a side of you I haven't seen?" She asked.

"Well you've never seen me absolutely angry." He said.

"Have you ever been that angry?" She asked.

"You've seen my family." He said.

"Oh right. I hope you never get that angry with me." She said.

"I could never get that angry with you. You honestly make me happy. I feel so glad I get to hold you like this." He said.

"I can't believe I thought you hated me." She said.

"I can't believe I thought you hated me!" He said in response.

"It's just so funny. We had feelings for each other and all we had to do was talk it out." She said with her eyes closed and snuggling up to him.

"Yeah, I'm so happy you're my girlfriend, Ronnie Anne." He stated as he began to nod off.

"And I'm happy you're my boyfriend, Linc." She said as she nodded off.

Sleep began to overcome them and they finally succumbed to it. They laid in Lincoln's bed holding each with smiles on their faces. Happy to be in each other's arms.

* * *

The morning came with the two lovers still holding each other. Lori had entered the room in the night and put the covers over them after taking a picture. Ronnie Anne was the first to start waking up. She was shocked to find that she was in his bed, cuddling him.

"Oh boy, I can't believe I fell asleep in his bed and cuddling him no less. I'm pretty sure everyone knows considering his door never opened after I came in his room. We're never gonna hear the end of this! At least I could hold this over Lori and Bobby's head. I'm pretty sure they haven't gotten this far." She thought.

I guarantee you're wrong.

"Shut up. It would be pointless to try and sneak back into Lori and Leni's room. I smell food down stairs so they're most likely in the kitchen. Sigh, I guess we're just gonna have to face the music." She thought.

She let go of Lincoln and started shaking him to wake him up.

"Come on, Lincoln. Wake up." She demanded.

"Groan." He grumbled.

"Wake up, lame-o." She said aggressively.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Ronnie Anne in his bed.

"Ronnie Anne!? What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

"We fell asleep cuddling and I'm pretty sure your family and Bobby know." She said.

"Oh man. Their never gonna stop bugging us about this! What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"We're just gonna have to embrace it." She admitted as she got out of bed.

"I guess you're right, but before we go there's just one thing I wanna try." He said.

"What's that?" She asked as Lincoln pulled her down and pecked her on the lips.

"Good morning kiss." He stated.

"You're lucky I love you." She said.

"Love you too." He said as he got out of bed and walked out of his room with Ronnie Anne. They walked downstairs and made their way to the kitchen and were met with thunderous cheers. Everyone was standing around the kitchen waiting to get some bacon and eggs.

" **Well, if it isn't the young couple"** Everyone said simultaneously.

" **Dang it."** They both said simultaneously. Lincoln decided to speak first.

"Okay I know you guys heard about us officially being a couple but we both ask of you, please don't make a big deal out of this." Lincoln pleaded.

"We don't want to go public with everything. We just want to have a private relationship." Ronnie Anne said.

" **Awwww."** Everyone said disappointedly.

" _But you guys look so cute together! I could knit you guys matching sweaters!"_ Leni said.

" _Also, what about double dates? We could give Ronnie Anne a makeover whenever you guys go out."_ Lori asked.

"We don't want any of that! All we want is to be together in peace." Ronnie Anne stated.

"So please, don't say 'aw' whenever you see us together." Lincoln said.

"Or take random pictures of us when we're sitting next to each other." Ronnie Anne said.

"Just please let us be. We don't want this to be public. In fact, I want you to sibling swear." He raised his right hand and the other siblings followed suit causing confusion for Ronnie Anne and Bobby. "Raise your hand too, Bobby." Lincoln said.

" _Um, okay."_ Bobby said as he raised his right hand.

"Repeat after me. I swear not to bother my sibling, in public, about their relationship under penalty of being disowned by said sibling."

" **I swear not to bother my sibling, in public, about their relationship under penalty of being disowned by said sibling."** All the siblings chanted.

" _I 'chant' believe you made us say that. Heh heh heh. Get it?"_ Luan asked.

" **Ugh."** Everyone except Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Lynn Sr groaned.

" _Ha ha ha. Good one, honey."_ Lynn Sr complimented.

"Wait, what was that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That's what we call a sibling swear! It's good for getting your siblings to leave you alone." Lincoln stated.

"I'll have to try that on Bobby." Ronnie Anne said as she sat down at the table.

" _Aw, come on sis."_ Bobby pleaded.

" _Eh hmm, I think we're forgetting something very important."_ Lynn Sr said in a serious tone looking down on the young couple.

"(Gulp) What would that be, Dad?" Lincoln asked in a nervous voice.

Lynn Sr got closer to Lincoln's face, staring him in the eye.

" _What are you gonna do for your first date?"_ Lynn Sr asked excitedly.

"Oh, um...I guess we'll just make going to dairyland our first official date." Lincoln said taking a seat next to Ronnie Anne.

" _Ooooo, you should go on the tunnel of love ride they have."_ Lola suggested.

" _No, you should try the buckin' bull coaster. Nothing says romance like holding on to each other for dear life."_ Lynn said.

" _No, they should share a sloppy cow pie together."_ Lana said.

" _They don't serve pies at the park!"_ Lola stated.

" _Who's talking about the park?"_ Lana asked.

Everyone began talking back and forth about what the young couple should do. It became background noise for the two as they only focused on each other.

"Well, this is my family. Think you can handle them?" Lincoln asked with a smirk.

"If I can handle you as a boyfriend, I think I can handle your family." She responded returning the smirk.

"We'll see if you can handle this." Lincoln said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

" **Awww."** The family and Bobby said simultaneously.

" **Dang it."**

The End.

* * *

 **AN: I'll be honest, The Loudest Mission got me feelin some type of way. Why did my ship have to sink? CURSE YOU, SAVINO. But anyway, I decided to end it here because this felt like the best way to end it off. I wanted it to be just an intimate moment between Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. I didn't want to write the amusement park or the convention because I couldn't think of a way to make them that interesting. I might make a sequel story based on the events of The Loudest Mission but it depends on if I have the time. I thank everyone for all the feedback you've given me. This was my first fan fic and you guys made it worthwhile with all your positive reviews. Thank you all so much. I may do a Q and A page for any questions you may have about me, the story, my writing style or whatever if I get enough questions. If you want to ask me a question and want it on the Q and A page write QUESTION in all caps so I can find it better. Thank you all and remember to Fav, Follow and Review.**


End file.
